Diez Vidas
by Las justicieras fantasticas
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando Sirius se entere de que Rowling lo mato?...una historia diferente...mucho humor...y mucho slash tambien ... 7º CAPITULO! LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Verdades

Hola! somos las lindas mhae-chan y blair ( aunque mhae se cambió el nombre...ahora es GRAN SELENE!)...bueno, este es un fic basado en una loca idea que tuvimos....que los personajes de Hp se subleven (no podemos dejar que nuestro Sirius muera).... como sabrás los personajes son de J.k Rowling (aunque en nuestro fic los personajes estén contra ella)

Sin más que decir.... comienza...

**Diez Vidas.**

Capitulo 1: Verdades.

_ Sólo había una pareja que seguía luchando; al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado Dumbledore. Harry vio que Sirius esquivaba el haz de luz roja de Bellatrix y se reía de ella._

_- Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor!- le gritó Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación._

_El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho. Él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió los ojos, sorprendido._

_Harry soltó a Neville, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Volvió a bajar por las gradas y sacó su varita mágica al tiempo que Dumbledore también se volvía hacia la tarima._

_Dio la impresión de que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo se curvó describiendo un majestuoso círculo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raído velo que colgaba del arco._

_Harry vio la expresión de miedo y sorpresa del consumido rostro de su padrino, antes atractivo, mientras caía por el viejo arco y desaparecía detrás del velo, que se agitó un momento como si lo hubiera golpeado una fuerte ráfaga de viento y luego quedó como al principio._

_Entonces Harry oyó el grito de triunfo de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero comprendió que no significaba nada: Sirius sólo había caído detrás del arco y aparecería al otro lado en cuestión de segundos... _

_Sin embargo, Sirius no reapareció._

_- ¡SIRIUS!- gritó Harry- ¡SIRIUS!_

_Harry había llegado al fondo del foso respirando entrecortadamente. Sirius debía estar tras el velo; Harry iría y lo ayudaría a levantarse..._

_Pero cuando llegó al suelo y corrió hacia la tarima, Lupin lo rodeó con los brazos y lo retuvo._

_- No puedes hacer nada, Harry..._

_- ¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo ha caído al otro lado del arco!._

_- Demasiado tarde, Harry._

_- No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo...- Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Lupin no slo soltaba._

_- No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido...._

-QUEEEEEE!!!, cómo me puede hacer eso a MÍ, yo! que soy tan hermoso! tan divino, tan irresistible! tan, tan...-

- Tan arrogante?- Pregunta Remus por detrás.

Los ojos de Sirius se desvían lentamente hacia su...compañero.

- Crees que soy arrogante?- Pregunta Sirius en un puchero.

- Bueeno...-

- ANda dilo! no me afecta para nada, soy demasiado genial para que me importe.-

- Bueno, pues si, si eres arrogante.-

- En serio??- los ojos de Sirius comenzaban a verse vidriosos.

- No es tan grave...mira,...se puede arreglar.- Remus comenzó a acercarse a su "amigo" para calmarlo, pero en ese momento...

- SIRIUS!-

-Qué!!?- dice un sobresaltado y a la vez molesto animago.

- Pero... estabas muerto...

- Cuantas veces te tendré que explicar?-

- Harry, lo que aparece en el libro no necesariamente es real.- le explica, por 489 vez, Remus.

- Epa! osea... si no es real... James!- dijo Sirius que en aquel momento tenía la cara iluminada.

- Osea... Sirius, tu quiere decir que mis padres estás, están...vivos?- dijo Harry emocionado.

- Bueno...en algo tenía que inspirarse, no?-

- Entonces...están muertos?- pregunta Harry desanimado.

- Lo siento...pero es tan real como la existencia de Voldemort.- le dice Remus.

- La existencia de Voldemort es real ya que es como todos nosotros, pero ellos podrían estar aquí... a mí me mataron y estoy aquí no?-

- Mmmm...puede ser...Rowling no tiene el poder de deshacerse de nosotros, los personajes no mueren, pero, al estar supuestamente muertos, no creo que Lily y James entiendan lo que pasa, habrá que encontrarlos.- dijo Remus confiado.

- Y, y...dónde buscamos primero?- Harry había comenzado a saltar de emoción.

- Buena pregunta... Remus, podemos hablar en mi cuarto?-

- 0_0, bu, bueno...Harry, esperanos un momento.-

- Sip, tengo que escribir a Ron y Hermione ^^-

Harry se fue corriendo a buscar pluma y pergamino para escribir su carta, mientras, Remus y Sirius se miraron sonriendo y se fueron camino a la habitación de este último.

- ...Remus... porqué James y Lily no han buscado a Harry?-

- ºoº no lo sabes?, nunca te lo conté?...pero qué distraído soy.

- Bueno, me lo vas a decir o no?-

- Ya va, tranquilo hombre, tranquilo! pues verás...-

- Y bien?-

- Verás... verás que no me acuerdo.-

- Cómo que no te acuerdas!?.-

- Bien...creo que...no me acuerdo bien,... no recuerdo las palabras exactas...-

- Y qué importan las palabras exactas?, hay un discurso?.-

- Algo así...ya, recuerdas a Voldy?-

- Voldy? @_@-

- Voldemort...en esa época lo llamabamos Voldy, qué mala memoria tienes.-

- Ya...y?-

- Pues que Voldy dejó loquitos loquitos, loquitos a James y Lily.-

- De veras?-

- Sip, fue tanto el daño que recibieron que Dumbledore pensó...que quizás sería mejor darlos por muertos.-

- Ahh...pero los dejó loquitos loquitos, algo así como los longbottom?

- No, verás, fue tanta la impresión de que estuvieron a punto de morir que ya no se querían soltar... tu me entiendes...entonces no podían cuidar a Harry..aparte de que creyeron que estaba muerto...sufrieron mucho.-

- Pero, y porqué no les dijeron nada?- dijo Sirius sorprendido.

- Lo intentamos! pero se escondieron, ya no querían saber nada de este mundo, estaban destrozados, es más... aún no se dónde están- dijo Remus poniendose la mano en la barbilla.

- Je, te ves muy guapo en esa pose....sabías?-

- No es el momento Sirius...-

- Porqué no?-

- ¬¬ no preguntes estupideces.-

- Pues claro que es el momento... estamos solos... en mi cuarto... tu y yo... la puerta está cerrada... y harry está escribiéndoles a sus amigos.- decía Sirius acercándose al joven y guapo licántropo con mirada maliciosa.

- ¬¬ alejate de mi, tengo cosas que hacer... además haces mucho ruido, Harry nos escucharía.-

- No conoces los hechizos silenciadores? que inculto...-

- Bu, bueno...esque...tengo que ir al baño! si, eso...además...tenemos que seguir buscando a Lily y James...bueno, EMPEZAR a buscarlos.- dijo Remus nervioso y retrocediendo hasta topar con la pared.

- Que lindo,... estás nervioso? creí que ya teníamos práctica ^.^ -

- no molestes, de veras que tengo cosas que hacer, y si no voy pronto al baño... bueno, tu sabes lo que pasa.- dijo Remus sonrojado.

- Bueno, entonces ve al baño, te voy a esperar.-

- Bien, gracias.-

Remus salió corriendo con destino... al baño, y luego de estar una media hora ahí... Sirius tocó la puerta.

- Ey!... Remus? estás bien?- preguntaba Sirius.

-...-

- Remus?!!-

-...-

Desesperado, Sirius hecho abajo la puerta del baño, pero no encontró a nadie... recorrió con la mirada el baño hasta llegar a la tina... y ahí, encontró a un Remus inconsciente dentro.(Nda: Ey, no se emocionen, no estaba desnudo...aunque quisiéramos *¬*)

Sirius lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su habitación.

Después de...1 hora de cuidados intensivos Remus abrió los ojos.

- Cómo te sientes?- le pregunta Sirius preocupado.

- No se, me duele mi colita...-

-...-

- Ayayayay...y me duele la cabeza.-

-...-

- Sirius...deberías preocuparte!-

- Se puede saber cómo te caíste?!- preguntó Sirius tratando de controlar su enojo.

- Quien dijo que me caí?.-

- ¬¬ entonces te tiraste?...no viste que estaba vacía?-

- No fue eso... yo...vi algo...-

- Qué cosa?.-

- U...una...una...-

- UNA QUÉ?!-

-...cucaracha...-

- Y cómo apareciste en la tina?-

- Bueno...esque...me dio cosa...y retrocedí... y me trompecé.-

- por una cucaracha...-

- Sip.-

- Remus... te dan miedo las CUCARACHAS!?-

- No... les tengo pánico.-

- ¬¬ siempre hemos trabajado con cucarachas...-

- Y?... estaban muertas...nunca las toqué.-

- Buneno...a mi me dan miedo los canguros...-

- ¬¬ eso si que es raro.-

-...-

Sirius se dirigió a la puerta.

- A dónde vas?.-

- A buscar algo...-

- Qué cosa?- preguntó extrañado.

- A Harry...-

- Harry es una cosa?-

- Hace falta que te conteste?-

- Supongo.-

Luego de...15 minutos Sirius apareció con Harry riéndose como maíaco asesino.

- Y qué le pasa a este?- preguntó Remus

-...es el primero en emborracharse con cerveza de manteca...-

- Además de Winki.-

- juajajajaja... Sho no shtoy borrrashio!- dijo Harry parando abruptamente de reír.

- Emmm...no Harry...claro que no.-

- Esh berdá Shiriuz creemeeeee!!- esto último lo dijo hechándose a llorar sobre Sirius.

- Está bien...pero deja de mojarme...esta camisa es delicada.- dijo Sirius dandole torpes palmaditas en la cabeza mintras Remus los miraba con odio.

-...oye, Siriuz...quen esh eshe qui shtá en thu cama?.-

- ¬¬ cómo que ese?.- Remus.

- Shi,...eshe... Mumua dijishte quew te shamabaz?-

- Ey, más respeto y es Remus, RE-MUS!-

- MU-MUZ!- dijo Harry con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

- Te estás burlando de mí?-

- Shi!-

- A no, Sirius, yo lo mato, nadie se viene a reír de mí.- dijo Remus avanzando y con sus manos peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Harry.

Sirius miraba por turnos a Remus y a Harry.

Luego de que Remus dejara sin aliento a Harry, Sirius reaccionó y los separó.

- Por qué lo defiendes?!!-

- ¬¬ no te puedes convertir en asesino...te llevarían a Azkaban...y yo me quedaría solito...T T.-

- Cierto! pero qué he hecho dios mío!... necesito confesarme.-

- Eres católico?-

- No, pero eso dicen en las teleseries.-

- Seguro que tú no estás borracho?.-

- Claro! jamás había estado más seguro!-

- ¬¬ Eso es lo que me preocupa...-

Remus se fue de la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta sintió un gran dolor en su espalda y... se desmayó, ocasionando un ruido...preocupante.

Sirius, alarmado abrió la puerta de golpe...lo que ocacionó que cierta persona que se había desmayado y que tenía la cabeza apoyada en la puerta...se golpeara contra el suelo.

....En el hospital...

Sirius corría desesperado detrás de las enfermeras y médicos preguntando por el estado de Remus.

Dumbledore miraba con una sonrisa imbecil la escenita.

_Selene: Blair!! Dumbledore se los quiere comeer!!._

_Blair84: Hay que detenerlo! se puede intoxicar! además de que me los prefiero comer yo :p_

_Selene: ¬¬ Eres caníbal?...que miedo... podemos matar a Dumbledore? tengo pesadillas con él..._

_Blair84: Si! me cae mal...es...diabólico._

_Selene: Además de feo, malo, hediondo, perverso, caníbal..._

_Blair84: Ok...calmate... y sigamos con la historia._

_Selene: Qué historia?_

_Blair84: El fic..._

_Selene: Fic...fic...cuál de todos?_

_Blair84: El de ahora!, que estamos interrumpiendo en estos momentos._

_Selene: Déjame veer... ah! si, este!!... y qué pasa ahora?_

_Blair84: No sé...me toca escribir a mi..._

Sirius dejó de correr al ver la cara de depravado de Dumbledore y le gritó del otro lado del pasillo.

- Ey! Dumbly! qué miras?-

- Ah? bueno...yo...no miraba nada en especial.-

Sirius hecho un vistazo hacia donde Dumbledore estaba mirando y vio a una enfermera especialmente sexy doblando por el pasillo.

-Qué viejo pervertido...- y siguió corriendo detrás de los doctores y enfermeras para saber de Remus.

Luego de 3 horas...

- Porqué no abre los ojos?-

- Sirius cálmate...-

- Pero... y si está muerto?-

- ...entonces no lo tendrían aquí.- Dijo Dumbledore con una de sus sonrisitas malevo-diabólicas.

- Pero... y si no quieren que sepamos que está muerto?- preguntó Sirius con los ojos vidriosos y sentándose en la cama donde estaba Remus.

-Pues... en ese caso... lo más probable es que si esté muerto.-

En ese momento, antes de que Sirius se pusiera histérico, nuestro hermoso licántropo abrió los ojos.

- S...Sirius- dijo con dificultad.

- Remus! estás bien? te duele algo? estás un poco morado...- dijo preocupado Sirius.

- bajate...de... encima!- dijo Remus ya poniéndose azul.

Las mejillas de Sirius se pusieron rojas con la misma rapidez que saltó de la cama, para tropezar con una silla y caer al piso haciendo un gran estruendo.

- Eres un caso.- Remus miró en dirección de la ventana y al ver a Dumbledore...- ....que....que hace...hola...que...grata visita.-

- Te traje un regalo.-

Remus vió a su lado un paquete verde limón. Con cuidado lo tomó en sus manos para ver que eran grajeas.(de sabor vomito, sangre, pelo y otros).

- G..gracias.-

- Por nada...aunque no me des, siempre he tenido mala suerte con ellas.-

- Pero, por favor profesor, tome una- dijo Remus ofreciéndole grajeas con su carita "inocente".

- Bueno, pero sólo porque tú me ofreces.- Dumbledore tomó una y se la comió...todo quedó inmóbil...Sirius y Remus miraban atentos al profesor...que ya se estaba poniendo verde...-

- Rico?- Preguntó Remus "inocentemente"

- La verdad, creo que era de algo así como...pelo de huarén.-

- oh!....quizás la próxima vez...-

- Emmm... disculpe profe, puedo hablar a solas con Remus un minuto?-

-Claro!- Dumbledore salió de la habitación y Sirius se acercó a su "amigo".

- Remus...qué fue lo que te pasó?- preguntó Sirius sentándose al lado de Remus.

- Bueno... creo que fue el golpe que me dí en la tina... y además...al parecer...me pegué en la cabeza... aunque no me acuerdo cómo.- Al escuchar esto, Sirius se puso rojo y miró al techo.

- Remus... cuándo vamos a empezar a buscar a James?-

- No se...no es lo que me preocupa...-

- ¬¬ no eras su amigo?.-

- Si, pero me preocupa más Harry.-

- ¬¬ por qué?.-

-...será porque se acaba de enterar de que sus padres están vivos? no crees que se va a preguntar porqué no le dijimos antes?.-

- Mmmm... puede ser... a lo mejor por eso estaba borracho.-

- Exactamente... debe estar enojado...a propósito, dónde está?

-...-

- Sirius?-

- Creo que salió detrás de mi... pero yo estaba tan alterado que no me fijé.-

- ¬¬ lo perdiste?.-

- No, solo... no sé dónde está.-

-...lo perdiste...-

- Creo que...ah! mira!, pero qué lindas flores, quien las habrá mandado?- Preguntó Sirius en un descarado intento por cambiar el tema mientras se acercaba a un enorme ramo de flores.

- No cambien de tema.-

- Yo no cambio de tema, tú cambias de tema!, yo te estaba hablando de lo lindas que son esas flores que te trajeron!- dijo Sirius con carita inocente.

- Pero estábamos hablando de Harry, no de las flores!

- Ay Remus, creo que el golpe que te diste en la cabeza te afectó, voy a buscar al doctor.- Sirius salió rápidamente de la habitación.- Dónde estará?- se preguntó hechando a correr por los pasillos "sigilosamente".

Luego de abrir todas las puertas que encontró en el pasillo, donde vió todo tipo de cosas, como una señora gorda siendo estrangulada por una planta junto a una enfermera histérica, fue atrapado por... un enfermero enoorme y todo musculoso.

- A dónde crees que vas- le dijo el "hombretón"

- Yo... iba...a....visitar...a mi abuelita! si, eso! a mi abuelita!- dijo un "poco" asustado.

- En este hospital no se corre por los pasillos- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

- Lo siento, verás...necesito al doctor, es una emergencia!-

- Cuál doctor?.-

- El doctor de Remus!.-

- ¬¬ hay más de un doctor aquí.-

- emmm...entonces necesito una enfermera.-

- ¬¬ yo soy enfermero.-

- me puede...acompañar?-

- Por supuesto! con mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo- no mucha gente me pide que lo ayude!- dijo caminando alegremente.

- No lo dudo...- dijo Sirius para sí.

El enfermero seguía caminando muy felíz y hablando animadamente...hasta que se dió cuenta de que estaba solo.

- Dónde está? dónde está?!- decía Sirius mientras corría por el hospital.

Dobló en una esquina y encontró al enfermero sujetando con fuerza a un hombre que intentaba irse... era Remus.

- Remus! que haces aquí?-

- Necesito...ir...cubil...- El enfermero lo ahogaba.

- Para qué?.-

- Mañana...luna llena...-

- cierto!, señor eh... cómo se llama?-

- Gilberto.-

- Eso, Gilberto...Remus se va conmigo, ya está bien y su señora lo está esperando en casa, y ud. entenderá que tenemos prisa.- dijo Sirius tratando de sonar "casual".

- Por supuesto, tome, lamento las molestias.- dijo dejando a REmus en el suelo y alejándose por el pasillo.

- Mi señora?- preguntó Remus mirando extrañado a Sirius.

- Fue lo que se me ocurrió...-

- ¬¬ yo no pretendo tener esposa...-

- Lo dices en serio?... osea, nunca voy a tener permiso para vestirme de mujer? y yo que me quería comprar un delantal de cocina...-

- ¬¬* delantal? mujer? que eres, un travesti?-

- No, era una broma...por cierto...de veras va a ser luna llena? creí que aún faltaba una semana...-

- Sólo era una excusa...-

- ah, bueno...-

- Dónde está Harry?-

- Qué Harry?-

- Tu ahijado...-

- Mi ahijado? tengo un ahijado?.-

- Sirius...-

- Dime Remusín?-

- DÓNDE ESTÁ HARRY!-

- Pues... no lo sé... no lo conozco.-

- Sirius ya basta!-

- Bueno... no lo he visto.-

- Hay que buscarlo...-

- Por dónde empezamos?.-

- informaciones.- dijo Remus señalando a su derecha.

- Buena idea... disculpe, puede llamar a Harry Potter?- le preguntó Sirius a la mujer que atendía.

- Harry Potter?- preguntó la mujer incredula.

- SI-

- Ejem, ejem- se aclaró la garganta- al joven Harry Potter, por favor presentarse en informaciones, repito...-

5 minutos...................10 minutos................15 minutos...........

- Sirius, estás seguro de que te siguió hasta aquí?- preguntó Remus mirándolo.

- Yo nunca dije eso...-

- Osea que es posible que no esté aquí!-

- La verdad esque la última vez que lo ví estaba borracho en Howarts.-

- Howarts? qué tiene que ver Howarts?-

- No se-

- Pero Sirius! me acabas de decir que estaba en Howarts!-

- A si! cierto! es que fue a hacerle compañía a Winky-

- Me estás confundiendo... porqué Winky?-

- Porque también es alcoholica ^.^-

- ¬¬ ya deja las bromas.-

- Bueno.- Respondió Siry-kun haciendo una carita de cachorro *__*

Remus salió del hospital con Sirius detrás. Caminaron un buen rato hasta que el lindo Remy-chan se detuvo frente a una central de correos (pajaros! pajaros!).

- Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Sirius.

- Voy a escribirle a algunas personas, solo para saber si han visto a Harry...-

- No está tan perdido...-

- Y yo no tengo tiempo para buscarlo. Tendrás que hacerlo tú solo.-

- Pero... mandémosle una carta! seguro que las lechuzas lo encuentran.-

- Si, puede ser...vale, manda la carta y yo mientras me voy a a Howarts para planear la búsqueda de Lily y James, te espero allá.- dijo alejándose por el camino.

_ Querido Harry,_

_ DÓNDE DIABLOS TE METISTE!? ESPERO QUE ME MANDES INMEDIATAMENTE UNA CARTA CON TU UBICACIÓN! _

_ Y MÁS TE VALE NO ESTAR BORRACHO!_

_Con cariño,_

_tu padrino favorito, _

_ Sirius Black._

- Creo que con esto estará bien.- dijo entrando a la lechucería con la carta en la mano.

......tiempo después....en Howarts...

- Remus! hey! Remus Lupin voltea!- Sirius corría por un pasillo intentando alcanzar a Remus que iba cargado con varios libros.

- Hola!- saludo alegremente al ver a Sirius.

- Te ayudo?.-

- Nooo, yo pu...- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Remus tropezó con una alfombra cayendo estruendosamente.

- Remus... seguro que no quieres que te ayude?- preguntó Sirius mirándolo con cara inocente.

- Idiota...-dijo Remus de güata al suelo.

- Bueno, yo solo preguntaba...-

Remus se sentó en el piso y comenzó a reunir a su alrededor los libros hasta formar un grupo de 5 ejemplares gruesos y muy pesados junto a una pequeña torre que tenía 3 libros delgados.

- Ten- dijo Remus entregándole a Sirius los primeros 5 libros.

- Gracias...-

- Por nada, crees poder con ellos?.-

- no te preocupes, soy más fuerte de lo que crees.-

En el momento en que Sirius se agachó para acomodar los libros en sus brazos, algo lo chocó haciendo que se cayera hacia adelante sobre Remus.

- Remus! Sirius! lo siento, esque voy apurado, no los podré ayudar a levantarse, esque Sirius me mandó una carta y tengo que contarle cuanto antes...parece que estaba enojado.-

- Harry...-

- Lo siento! luego hablamos!!-

-...-

- Sirius...-

- Si?-

- Puedes quitarte de encima?-

- no...-

- Quitate!, no ves que Harry te va a mandar una carta siendo que tu y él están quí?!-

- y?...-

- Que mal padrino eres! el chico está pasando por un mal momento y tu no te preocupas por el!-

- Está bien, está bien, ya entendí... lo iré a buscar.- dijo Sirius levantándose y alejándose camino a la lechucería en busca de Harry.

- Claro... y me dejó con todos los libros.-

Cuando Sirius llegó a la lechucería no encontró a Harry, pero sí a Hedwig.

...3 horas después Harry se presentó en el gran salón para comer. No había muchas personas, era de esperarse, en julio los alumnos estaban de vacaciones.

Sirius ya estaba sentado en una mesa.

- Harry! dónde haz estado? te busqué en la lechucería y no estabas...-

- Es que... cómo no me viste? debes haber ido en mal momento...-

- Has visto a Remus? tampoco lo encuentro...-

- no-

Luego de 15 minutos la puerta del salón se abrió para dejar paso a Snape y... detrás de él un magullado Remus.

- Remus! que fue lo que paso? fue Snape¬¬?-

- No, fuiste tu.-

- 0_0 yo?-

- Si, me dejaste con todos los libros!-

- y?-

- Que pesan mucho...-

- Y porqué no pediste ayuda?!- dijo sorprendido.

- Si que la pedi...-

- Y quién te ayudó?-

- Snape...-

- SNAPE!!?-

- Sirius calmate.-

- Cómo?...-

- Mira, no fue lo más amable pero... arregló el problema.-

- ¬¬* cómo así?-

- Agarró los libros y los tiró por el pasillo y... llegaron justo a la biblioteca!.-

- Ah, osea que no fue amable contigo.-

- La verdad... no-

- Entonces lo golpearé.-

- Y eso de qué va a servir?-

- Para que aprenda a no molestarte.-

- ¬¬ no lo golpees.-

- Porqué!?-

- Solo, no lo hagas, si?.-

-...-

- Sirius.-

-...-

- Bueno, ya me voy.-

- A dónde?-

- A la enfermería, creo que cuando me caí de las escaleras me rompí algo.-

- Cuándo te caíste en las escaleras?-

- Cuando llevaba los libros...-

- Ah, voy a buscar a Harry, nos juntamos en 15 minutos en la sala multipropósito.-

- ok-

.....15 minutos después...

- Para qué nos juntamos?- Pregunta Remus.

- Para qué será? pues para comenzar la búsqueda de Lily y James.- le respondió Sirius.

- De veras? vamos a buscar a mis padres? qué guay!-

- Harry... deja de saltar como chiflado y escucha.-

- Ok Sirius, no te enojes, tú sabes que siempre te hago caso.-

- Ahora entiendo porqué es así...-

- Qué dijiste Remus?- preguntó Sirius mirándolo con cara de enfado.

- N- nada yo sólo decía que has educado mu bien a Harry... si eso! que Harry es perfectamente normal- dijo Remus asustado.

Sirius miró con desconfianza a Remus para luego dirigirse a Harry.-

- Por sierto, que hiciste cuando debías mandarme la carta?-

- A qué te refieres?-

- Qué te "seguí" hasta la lechucería y no te encontré. Dónde estabas?.-

- Ah! es que me encontré con una persona.-

- Quién?-

- Mmm... secreto! no te lo voy a contar!-

- Harry...-

- Si?-

- Dímelo-

- No-

- Ahora-

- No-

- Te lo ordeno-

- Pero es mi secreto!-

- ¬¬... confiésate!-

- Tu también tienes secretos, no?-

- Puede ser.-

- Si tú me los dices yo te digo los míos!-

-no-

- Entonces no tenemos nada más que discutir.-

- Harry-

- Qué?!-

- DÍMELO AHORA!-

-Y porqué debería?-

- Soy tu padrino y tutor.-

- y?-

- No tienes confianza en mí?- dijo haciéndose el niño y con ojos vidriosos.

- No, Sirius, no llores, ya te lo cuento.-

- En serio?- preguntó con brillo en los ojos.

- No-

- ¬¬ no te pareces a tu padre...-

- O_o que?-

- Él confiaba en mí-

- Si, demasiado.- dijo Remus, al otro lado de la sala, por lo bajo, pero Sirius lo escuchó.

- Me estás chantajeando?-

- No, únicamente te digo que me desepcionas.-

- Por no contarte algo privado de mi-

- si-

- algo que yo no te quiero contar-

- si-

- a pesar de que tú tampoco me cuentas nada.-

- si-

- Está bien, me encontré con Draco.-

- Si... QUÉ?!-

- D-R-A-C-O, Draco.-

- Draco Malfoy?.-

- Si-

- Y?...-

- Y qué?-

- Y qué pasó?¿ te hizo algo?-

- uy si, muchas cosas- dijo con mirada soñadora *o*.

- ¬¬ que cosas?-

- Alguna vez has...? olvidalo, no lo entenderías.-

- Abusó de tí?-

- O_o no... claro que no.-

- Entonces? dímelo, te juro que si te hizo algo malo lo mataré.-

- Esa no es una muy buena motivación para hablar.-

- A ver... Harry... aquí está pasando algo raro y quiero saber qué es!- dijo Sirius ya preocupándose.

- Sirius... ya deja de molestar a Harry... es su vida, si tiene necesidad de contarte algo estoy seguro que lo hará- interrumpió Remus.

- Pero... Remus, tengo que adelantarme a sus necesidades, es mi deber de padrino.-

- ¬¬ ahora recuerdas tu deber... dejalo en paz.-

- Si...supongo que...tu sabes más sobre esto.-

- Entonces, dónde empezamos a buscar?-

- Qué te parece en el Gordic Hollow?-

- Si, podría ser, nadie a vuelto a ir allí despues de todo lo que pasó, podría ser que estuvieran allí.- dijo Sirius pensativo.

- Bien, yo voy con ustedes, quiero ver lo más pronto posible a mis padres.-

- Muy bien Harry, saldremos en 1 hora, anda a prepararte mientras nosotros hablamos con Dumbledore.-

- Remus... es necesario hablar con Dumbledore? no nos será de mucha ayuda...ya terminó de volverse loco.-

- Tienes razón, entonces vamos a prepararnos y Harry, nos juntamos entonces en 30 minutos en las puertas del castillo.-

- Vale- dijo Harry, y se fue rumbo a su cuarto.

Remus y Sirius se marcharon juntos pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Sirius preguntó:

- Remus, cuando discutía con Harry y mencioné mi confianza con James, lo que dijiste fue para apoyarme o...?-

- ¿Qué dije? ya no lo recuerdo.-

- Dijiste...algo asi como...que James confiaba mucho en mí.-

- Ah! eso... es la verdad no?- dijo Remus con "indiferencia".

- Remus, estás celoso?-

- Yo? por supuesto que no!-

- Claro que si! te conozco.-

- Bueno, un poquito.-

- Pero no tienes porqué estarlo! ya sabes que sólo te quiero a tí, además James jamás engañaría a Lily.-

- Si, ya lo se, bueno, ya pasa el tiempo, vamos a buscar nuestras cosas para ir en busca de Prongs y Lily.-

- Lo que tú digas.-

15 minutos mas tarde Sirius, Remus y Harry volaban camino al Gordic Hollow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin 1º capitulo.

Y??? les gusto??? solo podemos decir que muchas gracias por leerlo y DEJEN REVIEWS!


	2. Enlanados

HOLA!!!!!! aquí estamos con el segundo capitulo de nuestro fic....antes que nada queríamos aclarar (para variar) que los personajes (excepto Songo y otros) no son nuestros (aunque quisiéramos....imagínense ser dueñas de Sirius....o Remus....o Draco....*¬*). También queríamos agradecerles a:

**mido-chan, Kei-Kugodgy, FrAnFuRt, MoOny GiRl2, Diora Whiten, nemis2, Helen S. Black y Lantra **por sus reviews GRACIAS!! de verdad nos animaron mucho.

Recuerdo del capitulo anterior:

_ - Si, ya lo se, bueno, ya pasa el tiempo, vamos a buscar nuestras cosas para ir en busca de Prongs y Lily.-_

_ - Lo que tú digas.-_

_15 minutos mas tarde Sirius, Remus y Harry volaban camino al Godric Hollow._

Segundo capitulo: "Enlanados"

En un lugar alejado de Howarts, más específicamente en Godric Hollow, dos personas miraban preocupados por la ventana de su mansión.

- James…qué es eso?-

- No lo sé Lily…crees que sea algo malo?-

- No lo creo… aunque… y si es Voldemort nuevamente?-

- No puede ser Lily, él desapareció cuando…cuando…-

- Mató a mi niño…-terminó Lily en un susurro mientras silenciosas lagrimas caían por su rostro.

- No Lily, no llores por favor- dijo James angustiado.

- Es que, aún no puedo superarlo.-dijo entre sollozos.

- Bien Lily, te entiendo, a mí también me pasa lo mismo pero ahora vamos a pensar en otra cosa vale? Vamos a ver qué es eso que se acerca y no vamos a pensar en cosas tristes.-

- Vale…- Lily se secó las lágrimas con ayuda de James y siguieron mirando las motitas cada vez más grandes que se acercaban volando.

Una vez que las "motitas" hubieron aterrizado Lily y James corrieron al patio para ver qué era y… quedaron petrificados (en el buen sentido de la palabra).

- Emmm… hola James, hola Lily!- dijo Sirius como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero Lily no lo escuchó, estaba embobada mirando a "cierta" personita de ojos verdes con gafas, James lo notó y miró hacia donde su mujer tenía fija su vista.

- AAAHHH!!!!! Un clon! Dios mío! Esto es una estrategia de Voldemort! Socorro!!!-

- Clon! Dónde?!- saltó Sirius.

- Emmm… Sirius…se refieren a Harry.- le aclaró Remus.

- Ah! Si…yo solo bromeaba.-

- ¬¬ y mi abuela baila polka.- murmuró Remus.

- Sirius?…eres tu o un familiar muy parecido?…quién es el clon?, porqué se llama Harry?.- preguntó James.

- Yo…tenía un hijo llamado Harry.-dijo Lily entre sollozos.

- Lily, él es tu hijo.- le aclaró Remus.

La mujer se quedó quieta. Su cabeza se giró lentamente hasta quedar en dirección a Harry.

- él…?

- Si, Lily…es tu hijo. No está muerto como pensabas.-

- No…no puede ser…- fue lo último que dijo…antes de desmayarse.

- Lily!-gritó James agarrándola antes de que cayera- Es esto verdad? Es cierto que él es Harry? Que tú eres Sirius y tú Remus?- dijo James sin creérselo.

- Si James, es verdad.-dijo Sirius seriamente antes de ir a abrazar a su amigo que aún tenía en brazos a Lily.

Un ruido hueco acompañó la escena.

- Sirius! Pero mira si eres burro, por tu culpa se cayó Lily!-

- Mi…? Lo siento.-

- Ah! Ahora me va a golpear cuando despierte, o va a creer que fue Voldemort!-

- Emmm…yo…- (¬¬ Harry)

- Ahora no Harry, estoy ocupado.- le "regañó" James.- ahhhh! Pero si lo dije como un padre profesional!! Que emoción T_T

- James! Compórtate.- (^.^ Sirius).

- Tú no me hables Sirius, hiciste que Lily se cayera.- dijo James mirándolo acusadoramente.

- Pero…James…y yo que me preocupé por ti, te traje a Harry, te traje a Remus…y lo más importante…te traje a…MI!-

- ¬¬ no has cambiado en nada…Lily! Te sientes bien?.-

La mujer había abierto sus ojos. Tenía expresión extraña y miraba a su alrededor intentando reconocer el lugar. Vio a Harry.

- Entonces…no fue un sueño?-

- Qué cosa Lily?- preguntó James ayudándola a levantarse.

- Él es Harry? Mi bebé? Mi niño?-

- Si Lily, es él- dijo Remus empujando suavemente a Harry para que se acercara a su madre.-

- Pero…cómo puede ser? Él estaba muerto…-dijo Lily incrédula.

- No Lily, cuando los atacaron Harry sobrevivió, pero ustedes se escondieron y no pudimos decirles la verdad.-

- Harry, Harry…mi niño- dijo Lily levantándose y abrazando a Harry.

El muchacho no sabía que hacer, era tan agradable sentir la tibieza de su madre, lo que había soñado toda su vida se estaba realizando.

Lily se alejó un poco para observarlo mejor, tenía los ojos llorosos.

- Mira James.- dijo volteándolo a ver- Mira cómo ha crecido nuestro niño, se parece a ti.- dijo mirando a Harry con ojos brillantes *-*.

- Si Lily, pero me encanta que tenga tus ojos, vamos adentro Harry, debes tener hambre, Remus, Sirius, vamos.-

- ¬¬ eso sonó a perros…ahora Harry tiene toda la atención, a nosotros tampoco nos había visto!- alegaba Sirius mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa.

- No seas tonto…es su hijo, obvio que acapara la atención.-(Remus)

Entraron en la casa-mansión y se dirigieron a la sala de estar, Lily les llevó jugo y aceitunas para que comieran mientras ella hacía el almuerzo pero…

- Harry!- llamó.

- Si mamá?-

- Puedes venir un momento por favor?-

- Voy…- Harry se levantó y se fue a la cocina junto a su madre.

Los 3 merodeadores se quedaron solos en la sala, se miraron y…

- Woooo!- se escuchó desde la cocina.

- Habías visto uno?-

James, Sirius y Remus se levantaron, y curiosos por saber lo que pasaba, asomaron sus cabecitas por la puerta de la cocina.

Lily sostenía una extraña criatura verde con alas azules que forcejeaba por escapar.

Era hermosa, tenía unos ojos grandotes y orejas enoooormes (como las de Dumbo ^.^) era un "mini-elefante".

- De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó James.

- Lo encontré dentro del horno.- le respondió Lily.

- Que raro…-

- Si…había dejado un pollo para cocinarlo y cuando lo abrí encontré a este elefantito.- ^^

- Crees que el pollo se lo había comido?- preguntó Harry.

- Claro que no Harry, seguramente era su hermano gemelo perdido.-

- Sirius… eso es menos probable a que se lo haya comido.-

- Ya Remus, déjalo, sabemos que el pobre tiene problemas.- dijo James divertido.

- Muy simpático…-

- Entonces…cómo llegó aquí?- preguntó Harry.

- Mmm…quizás…no…-

- James, mejor busquemos en un libro qué clase de criatura es.-

- Tienes razón, pero, en qué libro Lily?-

- Que tal…ese que muerde…no recuerdo como se llamaba…-

- El monstruoso libro de los monstruos monstruosos?-

- ¬¬ no, eso no existe…-

- Claro que si!-

- Si, si existe, pero no se llama así…se llama "el monstruoso libro de los monstruos".-

- Harry, tú no te metas, es una discusión entre tu madre y yo.-dijo James intentando hacerse el enojado.

- Yo…lo siento.-dijo Harry apenado.

- James! No trates a Harry así o si no…-

- O si no que, ah? Qué me vas a hacer?.-

- Pues tendrás que dormir en el sillón!-

- A si? Pues fíjate que prefiero dormir en el sillón que contigo!-

- Basta! Pido el Divorcio!- gritó Lily.

- Estooo…disculpen…-

- CALLATE!- gritaron Lily y James.

- Hey! Harry no vino para ver cómo se peleaban!-

- Tienes razón Sirius…-

- Y qué pasa con el mini-elefante tipo Dumbo?-(Remus).

- No se…quizás, no, no puede ser…-

- James?.-

- Si Lily?-

- En qué estás pensando?-

- Mmm…es tonto…pero, tengo una extraña idea de lo que pudo ser…-

- Ser qué?-

- La razón por la que apareció ese mini bla, bla, bla…-

- Y cuál es?-

- Que… los aliens vinieron y lo dejaron aquí @_@- dijo con cara de maniático-homicida.

Todos se quedaron con cara de…what? Hasta que Lily habló.

- Si cariño, los aliens, ya te dije que no vieras E.T-

- E.T?- preguntaron todos.

- Si, ese extraterrestre que levanta un dedo y dice (poniendo voz extraña) "E.T llama a casa"-

Esta vez las personas que estaban en la sala se quedaron tanto o más extrañados que antes.

- Emmm, mamá.-

- Si Harry?- preguntó dulcemente.

- Tengo hambre.-

- Oh! Mi pobre niño! Nadie le ha dado de comer, ven tesoro, vamos que yo te prepararé algo rico mientras tu padre, tu padrino y Remus buscan el porqué de la aparición de ese elefante.-

- Pero si ya lo sabemos!.-

- James! Ya basta, que va a pensar Harry?-

- Esque…Lilyyy…-

- Vamos James, quizás nos sirvan esos viejos libros que tienes.-(Sirius)

Los 3 hombres se retiraron de la cocina lentamente. Lily comenzó a pelar unas "patatas", y puso un zapallo a cocer (_ puaj!) mientras Harry intentaba quitarse al mini elefante tipo Dumbo de encima, al parecer le gustaba la lana ya que no soltaba el sweter del "chico".

Harry terminó por desesperarse justo cuando los 3 merodeadores entraban de nuevo a la cocina con un libro en la mano de…Remus Lupin.

- Mamaaa…este elefante no me deja tranquilo!- dijo Harry mirando suplicante a Lily que hacía papas fritas.

- Raminini! Deja a Harry en paz!- dijo Lily dirigiéndose al "elefante" que inmediatamente se soltó. 

- Raminini?-preguntó Sirius divertido.

- Tienes algún problema?-dijo Lily mirándolo.

- Pues claro, se llamará Sonia, como una novia que tuve.^^- con esto sólo se ganó una mirada de reprobación de parte de Remus, y un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de…Remus!.

- Sonia? Qué horrible! Se llamará Gondolar!¬¬- dijo James.

Estuvieron su… 1/2 hora discutiendo mientras Lily cocinaba y Harry se desesperaba porque 1: tenía hambre y 2: estaba harto de discusiones.

- BASTA!- silencio…-dejen de discutir por estupideces, se llamará Songo y se acabó la disputa!- dijo Harry enojado.

- Songo? Qué clase de nombre es ese?-

- Uno que le viene bien Sirius…mejor que Sonia.-

- Y de dónde lo sacaste?-

- De donde sacaste ti eso de Gondolar?

- Lo inventé, Lily.-

- …yo también, es la mezcla de Sonia con Gondolar.-

- Bien, Harry dijo que se llamará Songo y le vamos a dar en el gusto.-

- Pero Lily…!-

- Es tu hijo James, y no nos ha tenido por 15 años así que, quién mejor que nosotros para cederle un capricho?-

- Pero, pero…lo estás malcriando!-

- Ashh, James! No seas exagerado, es sólo un poco, cambiando de tema, encontraron algo acerca de Songo?-

- Sip.-

- Y?-

- Es algo complicado…deriva de una extraña clase de monstruos, que les gusta vivir en las "Rakandu"-

- Qué es eso?-

- No se, el idioma es complicado de traducir…-

- Bien, pero es peligroso?-

- No Harry, no son peligrosos, pero pueden ser un poco cargantes por su afición a la lana.- dijo Sirius mirando de reojo al "elefante" que miraba con anhelo el sweter de Harry.

- Y qué piensas hacer con él Lily?- dijo Remus mirando a la chica que en ese momento hacía hamburguesas.

- Pues se quedará, es muy lindo y obediente, nos hace falta una mascota, ya, esto está listo, vengan a sentarse por favor.-

- Qué hiciste de almuerzo Lily?-

- Papas fritas con hamburguesas, Sirius.-

- Y qué es eso? Qué son las humblurgüesas?-

- ¬¬ ignorante…son bolitas de pescado.-

- James…es carne de vaca…-

- Ah! Si ya lo sabía.-

- Aunque también hay de pez…-

- Será, tengo hambre.- (Sirius).

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa el mini-elefante se colocó junto a Lily, mirando codiciosamente a Harry.

- Qué come?- preguntó el chico.

- Lana…supongo.-

- No, comen verduras y raíces Sirius.-

- Entonces…qué pasó con el pollo?-

- Pues…Songo! Te comiste el pollo?- dijo Lily mirando al elefante que en ese momento trataba de esconderse bajo la mesa.

- Qué raro…a mí me pareció ver a un perro entrando a la cocina…- dijo Remus inocentemente.

- Sirius…-

- ¬¬ soplón.-

- Sirius cómo pudiste!?…-

- n_n tenía hambre…-

- Comilón, no te vuelvo a invitar.-

- Me invitaste?-

- Ah! Ya…será…-

- Bueno, menos charla y más acción, quiero probar la comida de Lily.- dijo Sirius, pero de pronto, sintió algo "acariciándole" la pierna.

- Remus…no es el momento.- dijo Sirius a su "amigo" por lo bajito.

- Qué cosa Sirius? Yo no he hecho nada.-

- Si, me estás tocando la pierna…-

- Yo no soy…-

- Entonces quién!?- dijo sobresaltado y mirando bajo la mesa.- AAAHHHH!!!!! Suelta, suelta, sueltaaaaaa!!!-

- Qué pasa Sirius?-preguntó Lily asombrada.

- Ese bicho se está comiendo mi calcetín!-

- Tienes calcetines de lana?-

- Si…y ahora que lo pienso, también la ropa interior.-

- O_o.-

- Qué? Hace frío…-

- Yaaa….-

De repente se escuchó un extraño ruido, como si alguien cortara papel con las manos… Songo había roto un pedazo de la túnica de Sirius.

- Quítenmelooooooooooo!!!!-

- Songo! Deja en paz a Sirius.-dijo Lily seria pero aguantándose la risa.

Inmediatamente Songo se soltó de Sirius y se fue a abrazar a Lily, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- Oye Lily, dile que te suelte, no estará muy apretado a ti?-

- Ay James, ya vas a empezar con tus celos?-

- Yo no soy celoso!-

- No, claro, cómo crees! Debo recordarte cuando nació Harry?-

- Qué mamá?, qué hizo cuando yo nací?-

- Bueno, verás, James se puso celoso de ti porque…tu me entiendes, yo te daba pecho y a James no le parecía…-dijo sonrojada.

- ^_^ esa historia no me la habían contado…-

- Siriuuusss…no te burles…-

- No me burlo James…solo comento.-

- ¬¬…Lily, suelta a ese elefante.-

- bueno…-cuando la mujer soltó a Songo este voló directamente al estómago de Harry, sonde se acurrucó.

- Es tierno…mmm? Que…? Ah! Se come mi sweter!-

- Songo! Deja de comerte los sweters y los calcetines de la gente y ven, te voy a dar comida.- dijo Lily, y se fue rumbo a su cuarto con el elefante detrás.

5 minutos más tarde Lily bajó con el elefante dormido en sus brazos.

- Ya está, le di lana que tenía guardada y se quedó dormido.- dijo Lily sonriendo.

- Realmente se va a quedar?- 

- James…no es tema de discusión.-

- Tengo una pregunta.- interrumpió Remus.

- Que?-

- Que piensan hacer ahora?-

- A qué te refieres?-

- Pues, si piensan vivir con Harry…deberían hablar con Dumbledore.-

- O_o.- Pam.pam.PAAAAAM.

- Supongo…que es necesario…-

- Por supuesto que vamos a vivir con Harry! Es nuestro hijo! Me ofendes Remus.-dijo Lily enojada.

- Tranquila Lily, no lo dije con mala intención.-

- Bien, vamos Lily? Tenemos que ir a hablar con Dumbledore.-

- Puedo ir con ustedes?-

- Claro tesoro, vamos, Sirius, Remus, cuiden la casa y a Songo.- dijo Lily guiñándoles un ojo.

- Emmm… claro! No se preocupen, nosotros cuidamos todo aquí.- dijo Sirius sonrojado.

…Parte seria…¬¬ que?…

Remus cerró la puerta con cuidado, el aire estaba cargado de expectativas. Se giró con lentitud y miró a su alrededor.

- Sirius…será mejor que busquemos lana.-

- Para qué?-

- …por si despierta Songo.-

Lo único que se atrevieron a dejar junto al elefante fue un sweter fucsia con tréboles y un par de calcetines verde limón con agujeros.

Sirius se sentó cómodamente sobre un sofá mientras observaba como el lindo Remy-chan servía una taza de té. 

Cuando el lindo Remus estuvo de espaldas a él (preparando todo en la mesita que estaba al medio de la salita donde estaban.) lo agarró por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí provocando que el té quedara desparramado por el suelo y Remus sentado sobre Sirius.

- Sirius! Mira lo que hiciste!…ahora que va a decir Lily! De seguro nos mata y…- fue callado abruptamente por un apasionado beso…cortesía de Siri-boy's kisses.

_Selene: ¬¬ iba a ser serio! No puedes poner propaganda siriusana._

_Blair: Algún problema? Es que era perfecto!_

_Sele: Nada de perfecto…el momento era… atrayente…y lo arruinaste!_

_Blair: No lo he arruinado! Solo pongo algo de…suspenso. ¬¬_

_Sele: O_o…mejor…sigamos con la historia…_

_Blair: ok…sele ^_^. _

Unas manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del licántropo por debajo de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Los labios se separaron y un brillito malicioso apareció en el rostro de Remus… quería venganzaaa (jua,jua,jua! Risa de mala maniática ^.^)

Se acabó la parte seria…

- Qué pasa?- pregunta Sirius extrañado.

- Nada…tengo que limpiar.-

- Ahora?…me vas a dejar con las ganas?…-

- ¬¬* si.-

- ah ah, no lo creo.- dijo Sirius sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

- Oh si, si lo creo.- dijo Remus tratando de levantarse pero sin lograrlo, ya que nuestro lindo Siri-boy lo agarró de la camisa ( que por cierto se rajó con el tirón dejando ver el espectacular físico de Remy-chan.)

- Si- Sirius- gimió el joven y bello licántropo.

- Mmm?-

- Te-amo-

- …yo también.-

- entonces…suéltame.-dijo rompiendo EL momento interesante.

- Por?-

- Venganzaaa- y antes de que el moreno alcanzara a reaccionar, Remus se levantó, deteniéndose a varios pasos del sofá mientras se quitaba las sobras de su camisa.

- Y además me vas a torturar quitándote tu…"camisa"?-

- No, no voy a hacer eso, solo que no puedo quedarme así.-

- n_n no?-

- no… y lo peor de todo es que la polera que traje no me gusta…-

- Cual?-

- Esa sin mangas…-

- La "media" apretada que deja ver tus "todos sexy" músculos?.-

- Supongo…-

- Te prefiero sin ella…-

- Ashh, creo que iré a sacarle una a James.-

- O_o una que?-

- Una polera…-

- Yo voy contigo.-

- No, tu quédate a ver si Songo hace alguna tontería.-

- …-

- No me mires así…-

Cuando Remus se dio media vuelta en dirección a la escalera, Sirius lo tomó por un tobillo, obligándolo a caer.

- No te vas a escapar de mi…-

El animago se colocó peligrosamente sobre su…compañero.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió lenta y peligrosament dejando pasar…al gato.

- Y ese gato?- preguntó Remus aún debajo de su "amigo".

- No lo se… que yo sepa Lily y James no tienen un gato.-

- Mmm…pero este gato me parece conocido.-

- Será algún amigo de Songo.-

- No, si te digo que me parece conocido.-

En eso, el gato estaba paralizado mirando a la parejita, cuando logró salir de su estado de shok…se transformó.

- Profesora Mc Gonagall!-

- Viste Sirius? Te dije que me parecía conocido-

- …Buenas tardes…dónde están los Potter?-

- fueron a hablar con Dumbledore…Sirius, quítate.-

- ah!…para qué los busca?-

- quería saber si Harry va a vivir con ellos.-

- Bueno pues de eso mismo fueron a hablar con Dumbledore.-

- Bien, entonces, creo que iré hacia allá.-

- Ok, adiós profesora!- dijo Remus.

- Bye.-Sirius.

- Adios.- dijo aún un "poco" sorprendida.

- Crees que se dio cuenta?-

- Sirius…eso es obvio.-

- Supongo…seguimos?-

- ¬¬ no.-

- pero…Moony, no te resistas.-

- ya no seas tan cargante.-

- pero Moony…yo…ya no me quieres verdad?- dijo Sirius con cara triste.

- Sirius…no digas eso, sabes que te quiero, te amo más bien.-

- Demuéstramelo.-dijo Sirius con mirada maliciosa.

Remus lo miró durante unos segundos pensando en la situación.

- No creo que debamos…los demás podrían llegar en cualquier momento.-

- No digas tonteras.-

Sirius obligó a Remus a sentarse sobre él y comenzó a besarle el pecho mientras le acariciaba la espalda cuando… la puerta se abrió rápida e inesperadamente.

- Sirius! Remus!-

Fin 2º capitulo.

Selene: Fue emocionante…quién llegó? La Mc Gonagall de nuevo?

Blair: Eso se sabe en el 3er capitulo selene… en todo caso ya lo sabes, es lo que teníamos planeado.

Selene: Cieeeeerto….lo que planeamos…ah! Yo no quería que interrumpieran… yo quería que…chocolate.

Blair: Si, la verdad es que todavía no logran hacer nada, pobrecitos…oye, como que se nos anduvo olvidando Songo. ¬¬

Selene: No importa…que se pierda o se lo coma un gato…porqué estamos escribiendo esto?

Blair: NO se, pero ya vale no?

Selene: ah? No entendí…podemos promocionar nuestros fics?

Blair: SI! Porfa lean "complejos, amores y una larga historia" y dejen Reviews!

Selene: Y, y…lean los mios: (tan, tan, tan, taaaaaaan) "solo Moony" y…emmm….no me acuerdo, no importa, lo buscan igual, esfuércense…

Selene y Blair: y lean nuestro otro fic… "p-chan vuelve a casa" y…

Selene: dejen reviews…no hemos tenido muchos… weno…chaito.

Blair: bye!


	3. NOTA IMPORTANTE!

Hola a todos! Soy Blair, escribo esta nota para que no se olviden de nosotras (léase Selene y yo), lamentamos mucho no haber podido actualizar antes pero pasó que a CIERTA personita se le olvidó el cuaderno (donde teníamos escrito el fic) en la casa de un compañero y aún no lo podemos recuperar…TT

**De verdad lo lamentamos y esperamos que sean pacientes, en cuanto volvamos a tener el cuaderno en nuestras manos subiremos el próximo capitulo.**


	4. Seriedad

Holaaaaa!!!!!! Sí, lo sabemos, hemos tardado mucho en subir este capítulo pero es que Selene había perdido el cuaderno donde teníamos este capitulo y los 3 siguientes TT…en fin, pero ahora que los tenemos en nuestras manos no tardaremos en subir los siguientes capítulos .

Agradecimientos a: **la sra. de Black** (pretendemos que sean 10 capítulos pero…no lo sabemos con certeza.), **KeiKugodgy**, **mido-chan, Fafayaoi** (lo sentimos pero deberás acostumbrarte u), **nemis2, Sakura-Diana- Black **(Ya está…impaciente ¬¬, no va, en serio, perdón por la tardanza.), **Lady Kenobi. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS ESTAS PERSONAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Esperamos que sigan escribiéndonos ¬¬…**

Aclaraciones: Como bien saben, los personajes de Harry Potter son de su propia escritora así que…déjennos en paz …nosotras sólo ganamos diversión escribiendo esto

Sin más espera…el recuerdo del capitulo anterior:

_ Remus lo miró durante unos segundos pensando en la situación._

_- No creo que debamos…los demás podrían llegar en cualquier momento.-_

_- No digas tonteras.-_

_Sirius obligó a Remus a sentarse sobre él y comenzó a besarle el pecho mientras le acariciaba la espalda cuando… la puerta se abrió rápida e inesperadamente._

_- Sirius! Remus!- _

**Tercer capítulo: **Seriedad ¬¬…

Remus se puso instantáneamente tieso, mientras Sirius…seguía con su labor, ahora centrada en el cuello del licántropo, quien lo detuvo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- Auch!…fueron rápidos…- (Sirius)

Tanto Lily como James y Harry habían quedado paralizados, pero la mujer fue la primera en reaccionar tomando a Harry de un brazo, y con la mano libre tapándole los ojos, huyó en dirección desconocida.

- Sirius…-

- Qué?, podrían haber tocado la puerta, no?-

- No, es mi casa.- James comenzaba a pensar nuevamente con "claridad".

- …y…cómo les fue?-

- NO CAMBIES EL TEMA!, esto que hicieron es…francamente…inesperado!!-

- Hey! No le grites a Remus!-

- SIRIUS!…- intentó calmarse.- Mira, no me molesta que tengas una…"relación" con Remus, pero sí que…la tengas en mi casa.-

- Por?-

- ¬¬…hasta Harry los vio.-

- …ya no es un niño…-

- ni tampoco un adulto.-

Remus no sabía que decir, entendía a James, le daba la razón, pero no quería oponerse a Sirius.

Se escuchó el sonido de una llave girando en una puerta, segundos después Lily apareció junto a James.

- Miren…no me molesta que hagan…cosas mientras no estamos pero…frente a la puerta?-

- Lo sentimos Lily…- dijo Remus adelantándose a Sirius a la vez que le daba una patadita en señal de…"no abras la boca".

- …está bien…el único problema ahora es Harry. No sé cómo se lo habrá tomado.-

- Lily!.- (James)

- Qué?…Remus, ponte algo.-

- No puedo, Sirius rompió mi camisa .-

- Oh por favor…James, préstale algo.-

- Ok, Remus ven conmigo.-

- Sirius…tu estás consciente del daño que le pudiste haber causado a Harry?.- dijo Lily cuando Remus y James su hubieron ido.

- Sí Lily, lo sé, pero también sé que Harry es un muchacho grande y con mucha aceptación hacia lo distinto…sé que lo entenderá.-

- Ojalá.-

En ese momento Harry entró a la salita.

- Harry…yo…-

- No te preocupes Sirius, te entiendo perfectamente y no me importa si tienes una relación con Remus, es más, te felicito, es una buena elección.-

- Gracias Harry TT-

- ¬¬ saliste.-

- Sí mamá, gracias a dios no cerraste la ventana porque Songo se había comenzado a despertar.-

- Salir? De dónde?-

- Pensé que sería mejor alejarlo un momento, para hablar tranquilos.-

- OO que loca.-

- ¬¬ cómo te atreves…-

- Ey tranquilos…oye Sirius…le diste de comer a Songo?-

- Emmm…sí…lee dimos un sweter fucsia con tréboles y…-

- Qué!? OO le dieron mi sweter favorito a ese monstruo?- lo interrumpió James que bajaba en ese momento junto con Remus.-

- Lo-lo siento James, pero como lo vi tan feo…pensé que era de esos sweters viejos que uno tira a la basura…-

- ¬¬ feo? Viejo?-

- Ah! James, Sirius tiene razón, eso estaba horrible, ya era hora que te deshicieras de él, y por cierto, deberíamos hacer lo mismo con tus calcetines verde limón.-

- Emmm…ya lo hicimos.- dijo Remus timidamente.

- QUÉ!? Cómo pudieron? Las 2 cosas que más aprecio en el mundo, destruidas!.-

- Gracias por lo que nos toca James.- dijo Lily abrazando a Harry y mirándolo enojada.

- No Lily, no me malinterpretes por favor, tú sabes que los amo mucho a los 2, no te ofendas, es sólo que tu sabes que ese sweter y esos calcetines eran mis favoritos.- dijo James nervioso.

- Ya…-

- Y qué? Acaso eres una cosa? Mira, ustedes son las personas que más quiero, y mi ex – sweter y calcetines eran lo que más apreciaba entre las cosas.-

- Ya…-

- Ashh! Ya basta no?-

- Qué quieres Sirius?-

- Que terminen de pelear y que me saquen a este bichejo que se pegó a mi trasero!-

- Oo…Sirius, mejor nos vamos.-

- Ah?- El moreno se miraba el trasero mientras daba vueltas en círculos.

- Ven.- Remus lo tomó por un brazo y se lo llevó afuera.

- Songo!.- El pequeño elefante se separó rápidamente de Sirius para volar hacia Lily.

- Ya se van?-

- Si, Harry, tenemos cosas que hacer.-

- …yo, necesito ir a Hogwarts.-

- A qué cielo?- preguntó Lily.

- Mmm…necesito…hacer algo.-

- Bueno, Sirius, Remus, lo pueden llevar?-

- Ok, además nos queda de pasada.-

- Harry…vuelves antes de la cena está bien?-

- Sí papá.-

- Ten cuidado.-

- Sí mamá.-

- No hables con desconocidos!-

- Sí papá.-

**Parte seria…¬¬ no me miren así…**

La noche ya estaba avanzada cuando Harry llegó a Hogwarts. Sobre su velador encontró un papel escrito en una hermosa letra cursiva. _"Atrapeles"_. La contraseña para entrar en "la casa" de Slytherin.

Recorrió varios pasillos, siempre bajando, cubierto por su capa invisible.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la casa de Slytherin dijo la contraseña y entró…caminó hasta una puerta escondida detrás de una cortina y penetró en ella, dentro, pudo observar que había una cama adoselada, una mesa para 2 con una cena y una botella de champagne al centro…la pieza estaba iluminada por unas cuantas velas que titilaban al compás de una suave música, giró la cabeza y vio entre las sombras a…

Draco Malfoy lo observaba con serenidad. Llevaba un par de copas en su mano izquierda.

Se acercó lentamente, depositó las copas sobre la mesa. Harry dio unos pasos en dirección al rubio, pero la alfombra del piso tenía una esquina doblada y el moreno no pudo evitar tropezar, por esas extrañezas de la vida fue a caer sobre Draco quien abrió sus brazos para recibirlo, estuvieron observándose unos momentos a los ojos, sus rostros se acercaban y sus labios finalmente se juntaron en un apasionado beso que demostraba lo que ambos sentían, un beso prohibido pero que ambos esperaban con ansias.

Draco separó, con lentitud, sus labios.

**Se acabó la parte seria.**

- ¬¬ comiste ajo?-

- No.-

- Confiésate.-

- No! Hoy comí hamburguesas con papas fritas.-

- Y ayer?.-

- Fideos…con ajo nn-

- Haj! Odio el ajo.-

- Ya no seas tan delicado.-

- ¬¬…-

- Bueno pues si tanto asco te da, me voy y asunto arreglado.-

- No! No…no quiero que te vayas, sólo…olvídalo.-

- Vale…tú preparaste todo esto?-

- Sí, especialmente para ti.-

- Entonces aprovechémoslo, no?-

- Supongo.-

Harry levantó con cuidado el…artefacto o cosa que cubría su plato. Draco había preparado langosta…lo que no le cayó bien al moreno, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se podía comer.

- Mmm…Draco…-

- Si?- dijo parando de comer.-

- Cómo se come esto?-

- Pues agarras un pedazo y sacas la carne.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Está bien…lo intentaré.-

Harry comenzó a…intentar comer, pero torpe e inexplicablemente logró que su langosta volara en dirección a la cabeza de Draco.

- -.- lo siento.-

- . mejor dejamos hasta aquí la cena.-

- Sí, sólo a ti se te ocurre cocinar cosas tan raras.-

- No son raras, no es mi culpa que tú seas un ignorante… y que tus tíos no te den verdadera comida.- dijo mirándolo con dulzura.

- Si, oye, no te lo había contado, mis padres nunca estuvieron muertos, es más, ahora estoy viviendo con ellos.-

- Ya…y ahora qué hacemos? Yo tenía todo planeado pero…como tú no comes.-

- Ah! bueno…quizás sea hora de dormir.-

- ¬¬ suena bien.- dijo Draco con miradita lujuriosa.

- Sí, entonces…nos vemos mañana.-

Harry se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación, pero no logró llegar a ella ya que un par de fuertes brazos lo rodearon y detuvieron a la vez.

- De mí no te escapas.-

- Pero…Draco…mis padres me esperan…tengo que estar en mi casa en 3 horas…-

**Niños…no es bueno que lean esta parte.**

- Pues entonces tenemos tiempo.- dijo Draco maliciosamente y atrayéndolo más hacia si, comenzó a acariciarlo mientras su boca marcaba su camino en su cuello.

Ya no había nada que hacer, Harry era incapaz de resistirse a Draco cuando comenzaba con…sus caricias.

Lentamente el moreno fue guiado hasta la cama, donde, con rápidos movimientos fue "desprendido" de la mayoría de sus ropas, quedándose con sus boxers.

Draco estaba ya dispuesto a quitárselos cuando…

- Dra-co.- dijo jalando a Harry.

- Mmm?.-

- Suel- suéltame, tengo que ir al baño.- dijo Harry tratando de soltarse.

- Después vas.- dijo Draco sin parar de besarlo y luchando contra Harry que se sujetaba los boxers.

- Ya…déjame.-

- No seas aguafiestas, esta es la mejor parte.-

El Gryffindor se levanto rápidamente, tomó su ropa y se la colocó.

- Tienes que vestirte para ir al baño?-

- NO, pero si no me visto ahora tu no me dejarás hacerlo jamás.-

- Obvio, te prefiero sin ropa.-

- Draco yo…no estoy seguro de esto…-

- Porqué?- preguntó extrañado.

- Porque, verás…yo soy virgen.- dijo Harry sonrojado.

- Oo…entonces, déjame que te la quite!!.- Draco comenzaba a emocionarse.

- Qué cosa?-

- Pues la virginidad, qué mas?-

- Y para qué quieres hacer eso?-

- Y porqué no?-

- OO…-

- Harry, para mí sería un gran honor hacerlo.- Draco comenzaba a acercársele lentamente.

- Pero…pero…-

- Anda ven, no tengas miedo.-

- Draco, en serio, me tengo que ir, no estoy preparado para esto aún…quizás otro día.-

El Slytherin ya estaba frente a Harry, le acarició el rostro con suavidad intentando calmarlo y darle confianza.

- Confía en mí. Sabes que jamás te haría daño, verdad?.-

- S, sí.- de repente Harry sintió que algo le tiraba el sweter.- Qué…?.-

- Qué es eso?!- dijo Draco asustado.

- Oh, es Songo, seguramente me viene a buscar.-

- Ah, bueno, pero no creas que te vas a salvar, eh?.-

- . nos vemos…-

Harry se dio media vuelta, con lo que Draco pudo ver un enooorme agujero en la parte posterior de su sweter.

- Emmm…Harry.-

- Si?.- dijo dándose media vuelta.

- Tienes un agujero en tu chaleco.-

- Ah! Este maldito elefante…-

- Qué tiene que ver?…-

- Que es adicto a la Lana…-

- OO.-

- Bueno, ya me voy.-

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó sobre el asiento de un auto. Sus padres iban en los asientos delanteros.

- Dónde vamos?.-

- M? Ya despertaste!…vamos a Hogwarts, tu padre y yo necesitamos hacer un par de diligencias, no te importa, verdad?-

- No…- respondió el chico mientras se refregaba los ojos.

- Cómo dormiste?.- preguntó James mirándolo.

- James haz el favor de mirar hacia delante!.- dijo Lily asustada.

- Espera Lily, estoy hablando con Harry.-

- …papá…-

- Si hijo?-

- James! Un mapache! Cuidado!!!!.-

…SCRASHHHHH…

- Auch.-

- Harry…estás bien?- preguntó James saliendo del auto después de chocar contra un árbol.-

- Si, eso creo.-

- Lily…estás bien? Lily?.- preguntó al no verla.

- Oh no! Mamá! Dónde estás?-

- Lily! Lily!- gritaba James histérico.

- Podrían hacer el favor de dejar de gritar y ayudarme a bajar de aquí?.- dijo Lily que estaba en una rama muy alta del árbol.

Luego de que lograron bajar a Lily…

- Lily…porqué gritaste "mapache"?-

- Cuando?-

- Antes de chocar con el árbol.-

- Ah! Eso…esque…estaba pensando en mapaches.-

- Mapaches?.-

- Si, mapaches bailarines con tutús multicolores.-

- Osea que chocamos para salvar a nada?.- preguntó James enojado.

- Te parece que no es nada que fuéramos a chocar con la mascota preferida de tu hijo?-

- Y yo qué tengo que ver?-

- Pues verás Harry…tu PADRE! Iba a chocar a Songo!-

- Songo?…mi mascota preferida?-

- Qué?, no te gusta Songo ¬¬?- Lily comenzaba a poner una cara sombría y tenebrosa.

- S, sí mamá, es…adorable…pero, también tengo a Hedwig.-

- Estás diciendo que prefieres a ese sucio pajarraco, en vez de al lindo y tierno de SONGO?!!!-

- Lily, cálmate.-

- Cómo quieres que me calme James! Si tu hijo me está diciendo eso!?-

- Lily…también es tu hijo…- pero James no pudo terminar ya que debido a la hipertensión de Lily…se desmayó.- Lily?- preguntó acercándose rápidamente a la chica que estaba en el suelo.

La mujer fue llevada rápidamente al hospital. Harry, luego de estar un par de minutos con su madre, fue enviado a Hogwarts, James no creía bueno que el chico se quedara en un lugar tan…alterado.

Cuando Harry llegó a Hogwarts ya estaba muy cansado… había tenido demasiadas emociones para un día, caminó hasta la orilla del lago y se echó boca abajo en el pasto, empezó a dormitar pero fue interrumpido por…TANTANTANTAN…Draco.

- Harry! Estás bien?.- dijo preocupado mientras corría hacia él.- Qué te han hecho!?- dijo mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda para darlo vuelta.

- AAAHHHHH!!!!- el moreno se retorció de dolor.

Draco levantó con cuidado la camisa de Harry, dejando al descubierto en enorme tajo junto a un moretón muy extraño.

- Qué pasó?-

- Chocamos.-

- Quiénes? Cómo?.-

- Yo y mis padres, fue un accidente, chocamos contra un árbol.-

EL rubio acercó sus labios a la espalda de Harry, dejando suaves besos en ella.

Cuando Draco levantó nuevamente la vista tenía los labios rojos por la sangre y un hilillo se esta le corría por la comisura de la boca.

- Oh no! Un vampiro! Socorro!!!!- dijo, o más bien gritó, Harry levantándose rápidamente y…cayendo al lago el cual estaba…frío.

- AHH!! Ta' frío!!- el chico salió con dificultad del agua, le costaba caminar y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Draco lo tomó en sus brazos. El moreno no hizo mas que acurrucarse, sin prestar atención en donde se dirigía. Luego de un par de minutos fue depositado sobre una sucia y vieja cama, que le parecía extrañamente familiar.

El Slytherin lo curó rápidamente, luego de haber hecho aparecer un par de cosas con su varita, pero a pesar de todo no separaba sus manos de aquella tibia espalda.

- Dr, Draco, t-tengo, f-frío.- Harry temblaba.

- Tranquilo Harry…yo te quitaré el frío.- dijo Draco con mirada maliciosa.

- G-gracias.- dijo Harry quien ya estaba morado de frío.

Draco se acercó más a él y lo besó dulcemente en los labios mientras le acariciaba la espalda para mitigar el dolor que e había quedado de la herida, Harry mientras, metía sus manos heladas bajo la camosa de Draco haciendo que este tensara sus músculos y se excitara más.

Harry noto como un calor llenaba su cuerpo…cuando ya iban a pasar a mayores un ruido los detuvo.

- Qué fue eso?- preguntó el moreno girando la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

- No importa…- Draco acercó a Harry hacia sí, si es que era posible que estuvieran más cerca. Pero en ese momento la puerta de la oscura habitación en que se encontraban fue abierta, dando paso a Sirius, y un par de segundos después a Remus, quien al ver la cara de…asombro, impacto, y otras cosas que tenía Sirius no hizo mas que fijarse en la extraña pareja que tenía al frente.

- Que…significa…esto!!- gritó Sirius saliendo de su estado de shock.

- Emmm…bueno…yo…Sirius…y él…-

- Deja Harry, yo le explico.-

- Estoy esperando…- dijo Sirius enojado.

- Bueno, lo que pasó fue que Harry tenía una herida bastante fea en su espalda y yo…lo curé…bueno, lo estaba curando cuando USTEDES llegaron.-

- Y porqué tenías una herida en la espalda Harry?- preguntó tranquilo Remus.

- La verdad es que chocamos con mis padres porque Songo se cruzó en la calle y…-

- Y…tienes esa herida en los labios o qué?- (Remus).

- No…pero…-

- Pero?- Sirius comenzaba a ponerse furioso.

- Pero…- Harry no sabía que decir.- …es que…nos estábamos besando.-

- Ajá! Te descubrimos!-

- Bueno y qué!? Ustedes también hacen ese tipo de cosas y estoy seguro que muchas otras también.- dijo Harry enojado.

- Qué van a decir tus padres cuando se enteren Harry!?-

- No tienen porqué saberlo Sirius!-

- Pero además es un Malfoy! No puedes estar con un Malfoy!-

- Es un Malfoy que además es tu sobrino Sirius!- gritó Harry enojado.

- Te llamas Draco…verdad?-

- Sí.-

- Entonces Draco…aleja tus SUCIAS MANOS DE MI AHIJADO!-

- SIRIUS NO LE GRITES!-

- Cómo te atreves a levantarle la voz de esa forma a tu padrino?- le dijo Remus.

- Yo…él no tiene derecho a gritarle a Draco!.-

- Harry cálmate, mejor será que nos vayamos, se nota que con este par no podremos hablar.- dijo Draco tomando a Harry por la cintura.

- NO TE LLEVARÁS A HARRY A NINGUNA PARTE!! Y SACA TUS MANOS DE SU CINTURA!- gritaba Sirius.

- Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a pelearnos así Sirius, de verdad pensé que eras diferente, que siempre me entenderías, que serías siempre un apoyo para mí.- dijo Harry en un murmullo.

- Niños, porqué no cantamos? Cantar siempre hace mucho bien.- Remus comenzó a aplaudir y luego de unos…5 segundos bailaba cantando: I love you kid, and you loves me, we are a Happy family, with a strongest… - la canción especial de Barney (versión Selene).

- Remus, qué haces?.-

- Qué crees?.-

- El baile de la victoria?.-

- ¬¬ no.-

- Esa canción…mi primo la escuchaba…-

- Es de Barney…me encanta, es tan linda, además que Barney es el amigo de los niños. Ahora canten conmigo, se sentirán mejor…-

- Remus…-

- Si?.-

- Cállate.-

- Pero, Sirius! Ves? Ese es tu problema, no quieres aceptar el amor incondicional de Barney!.-

Remus y Sirius siguieron discutiendo sobre el amor incondicional de Barney durante un buen rato mientras que Draco y Harry los miraban con cara de "están peor que nosotros".

- Pero Sirius cómo no logras entender que Barney es genial!-

- Ajá!, ahora voy atando cabos…tú me engañas con Barney!-

- BASTA!!- gritó Harry tan inesperadamente que todos terminaron con los pelos de punta. ¬¬.- Draco, vámonos de aquí, ya me tienen arto.- Harry tomó a Draco de la mano. Ambos chicos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta sin que nadie intentara retenerlos.

- Harry…qué pasa con esos dos?.-

- Están locos.-

- Son pareja?.-

- Sí.-

- Y entonces cómo es que Sirius no quiere que estemos juntos?-

- No sé…supongo que porque eres un Malfoy.-

- Ashhh, la verdad es que estoy empezando a odiar este apellido.-

- No digas eso Draky, estoy seguro de que siempre vamos a estar juntos.-

- ¬¬ Draky?-

- Sip . no es lindo?-

- No…a dónde vamos?-

- A tomar un baño?-

- Un baño?…-

- Sip, conozco un lugar muy agradable.-

- Caminaron por corredores secretos hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta.

- Dónde estamos?- preguntó Draco extrañado.

- En el baño de prefectos.- dijo Harry diciendo la contraseña "estoy sucio" y entraron, llenaron la piscina de agua, le echaron burbujas, sustancias con olores, etc., cuando Draco comenzó a desnudarse, Harry lo interrumpió nervioso.

- Draco…-

- Dime.-

- Qué haces?-

- Pues me saco la ropa para bañarme.- dijo extrañado.

- Te vas a bañar…desnudo?-

- Y cómo quieres que me bañe entonces?-

- No sé…con…algo.- dijo Harry nervioso.

- Estás nervioso?.-

- No!…bueno…si.-

- No tienes porqué estarlo! Yo no muerdo…a menos que así lo quieras…-

- Tú…puedes quedarte con la ropa interior?-

- Está bien…- Draco ya estaba por entrar a bañarse cuando vio que Harry sólo se había sacado los zapatos y los alcetines.- qué esperas?-

El rubio se acercó a Harry, comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa para luego quitársela en una caricia.

- Yo…puedo hacerlo solo.- dijo el moreno alejándose un poco de Draco y dándole la epalda.

- Porqué me tienes miedo Harry?.- preguntó Draco con voz triste y abrazando a Harry por la espalda.

- Yo…no te tengo miedo Draco…solo…estoy nervioso.- dijo Harry dándose vuelta sin soltarse del abrazo de Draco.

- Demuéstramelo.- dijo Darco provocativamente.

Harry lo empezó a besar apasionadamente, primero en la boca, luego el cuello, el pecho y el cuello nuevamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Draco se deshizo rápidamente de los pantalones de Harry, pero en un descuido en que el moreno retrocedió, ambos resbalaron y cayeron dentro de la piscina.

La cabeza del Gryffindor fue la primera en aparecer en la superficie del agua. Harry buscó con la mirada ese rostro ya familiar sin lograr encontrarlo, hasta que fue tirado hacia abajo, por el tobillo.

**Fin 3º capítulo.**

NO pondremos la conversación de Selene y yo aquí, ya que estaba muy antigua ¬¬… solo el típico mensaje DEJEN REVIEWS!!!


	5. Revelaciones

ATENCIÓN!!!! Más pronto que antes y estamos de vuelta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (risas maniáticas)…oO…no se preocupen estamos "bien"…queríamos agradecer los POQUITOS reviews que nos dejaron ahora hace poco…la verdad esperamos recibir más para este capitulo ¬¬…¿no ven que nos deprimimos y ya no nos dan ganas de seguir actualizando?? TT…en fin…aclaraciones…las de siempre los personajes de hp NO son nuestros…y…aquí va el 4 capitulo…

Recuerdo del capítulo anterior:

_ Harry lo empezó a besar apasionadamente, primero en la boca, luego el cuello, el pecho y el cuello nuevamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda._

_Draco se deshizo rápidamente de los pantalones de Harry, pero en un descuido en que el moreno retrocedió, ambos resbalaron y cayeron dentro de la piscina._

La cabeza del Gryffindor fue la primera en aparecer en la superficie del agua. Harry buscó con la mirada ese rostro ya familiar sin lograr encontrarlo, hasta que fue tirado hacia abajo, por el tobillo. 

**4º capítulo: **Revelaciones.

Los 2 muchachos se besaron bajo el agua, para luego salir a la superficie con los labios aún unidos.

Harry tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco.

Un carraspeo se oyó en la sala. El moreno se alejó rápidamente de su compañero mientras buscaba con la mirada al causante de aquel sonido.

- Profesor Snape?.-

- Si, ese soy yo…interrumpo algo?.- dijo fríamente

- No, nada…- dijo Harry sonrojado.

- La verdad es que sí Snape, estás sobrando aquí, vete.-

- No, no, no Draco, no me hables así si no quieres que tu padre se entere de esto.- dijo Snape mirándolo fijamente.

- Severus ya encontré las toallas, qué tal si nos damos un ba…ño.- dijo alguien mirando hacia la piscina.- Draco…-

- Papá…-

- Y Harry Potter…que sorpresa…- Lucius miraba por turnos a los dos muchachos con su característica expresión de asco acentuada.- ¬¬ me pueden explicar qué es lo que hacen?-

- No es obvio Lucius? Parece que tu hijo no es lo que pensabas.- dijo Snape.

- Y parece que mi padre tampoco lo es…- dijo Draco sin notar que Harry se había quedado petrificado por la sorpresa y…se hundió.

- No me hables así Draco, soy tu padre.-

- Me gustaría saber qué dirá mi madre si se enterara de esto?.-

- No diría nada porque NO SABRÁ NADA, verdad Draco?.-

- …- Draco miraba por todos lados en la piscina.- Harry?-

- Qué pasa Draco? Se te perdió tu terroncito de azúcar?- preguntó Snape burlándose de él.

El rubio se hundió para buscar a Harry, quien estaba tirado en la otra esquina la piscina tirando burbujitas por la boca.

Draco lo sacó rápidamente, ya que comenzaba a verse…morado.

- Parece que la sorpresa fue demasiado para tu novio.-

- ¬¬ cállate.-

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron lentamente para enfocar el rostro de Snape, lo que hizo saltar del susto cayendo al suelo (Draco lo había sacado de la piscina.).

Se arrastró por el piso al estilo militar mientras recogía sus cosas hasta que topó con un lujoso, y lustroso, zapato.

Lucius Malfoy lo observaba con una expresión divertida.

- Se te perdió algo?-

El chico retrocedió asustado hasta topar con una pared, de la que se afirmó hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala de baño, por la que desapareció.

- Y me criticas por estar con tu padre?.- preguntó Snape.

Draco no dijo nada, sólo se vistió todo mojado por lo que la ropa se le pegaba a su cuerpo dejando ver su hermosa figura (Nota de Blair: Lo siento, no lo pude evitar ¬), se acercó a Snape, su cara estaba cada vez más cerca de la de él…sus labios casi se tocaban y…Draco giró la cabeza para guiar sus labios hacia la oreja de Severus.

- Qué mal gusto tienes.- susurró en su oreja para después dedicarle una fría mirada a su padre y salir en busca de Harry.

Lucius se acercó a Snape lentamente.

- Quítate eso…sabes que no me gusta.-

Snape comenzó a quitarse…su cara!!, al parecer era una máscara, dejando al descubierto un rostro más…bello, pero similar al anterior.

Su nariz no era ganchuda, y se podía apreciar una piel suave y delicada, además de unas cejas finas y unos labios…iguales a los anteriores.

Con cuidado dejó la máscara a un lado para dirigirse a un lavamanos. Abrió la llave del agua, y mojó su cabello, el que luego cayó sobre sus hombros con un brillo para muchos desconocido, no era grasoso ni tieso, sino todo lo contrario.

- Así está mejor, todavía no puedo entender porqué te escondes si eres tan bello.- dijo Lucius acercándosele y acariciando su mejilla.

- Para que depravados como tú no se me acerquen.- dijo Severus mirándolo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

- Eso crees?- lo abrazó por la cintura.- ahora verás.- dijo acercándose más y besándolo apasionadamente.

Snape fue arrinconado contra una pared. Una fría mano se posó en su cintura para acariciarlo mientras sus labios se perdían en los de su compañero.

En un intento por acomodarse Snape pisó a Lucius.

- AUCH!! Creo que me rompiste un dedo…- El "herido" saltaba histéricamente por la sala sujetándose el pie izquierdo.

- Yo…lo siento Lucius, fue sin querer.- dijo divertido Snape.

Lucius Malfoy, de noble familia, "sangre limpia", orgulloso de sí mismo, que está casado con Narcisa Black, que tiene un hijo llamado Draco…y que tiene como amante a Severus Snape…paró abruptamente de saltar para mirar a Severus interrogativamente.

- Oye Sev, me acabo de acordar de algo que quería preguntarle.- dijo sobándose el pie.

- Dime.-

- Porqué te pones esa máscara? Pero quiero que me digas la verdad.-

- Es necesario?-

- Sí…porqué no me lo dices? No me tienes confianza?-

- Sabes que no es eso.-

- Entonces?…-

- Bien…es que…yo, no soy un mago como cualquiera.-

- No es eso obvio? ¬¬-

- No hablo de eso…mi padre, no era un mago.-

- Cómo así?-

- El apellido que llevo es el de mi madre…mi padre…era…un Lululá.-

- …- Lucius no sabía que decir. Snape nunca había hablado de su familia.

- El punto es que…cuando me enojo mi rostro pierde el control y se distorsiona.-

- Qué son los Lululá?.-

- Cómo no lo sabes?-

- Pues eso…no lo sé…-

- NO me digas, el gran Lucius Malfoy no es tan sabio como creía?.- dijo Severus divertido.

- Ya…no me hagas sentir más ignorante de lo que ya me siento.-

- Oye…porqué no quieres que Harry esté con Draco?.- preguntó Severus haciéndose el tonto.

- No me cambies el tema, ya, dime, qué son los Lululá?-

- Mmm…no lo recuerdo.-

- ¬¬ Severus…-

- Si?-

- Dímelo.-

- No.-

- Qué malo…-

- .con una condición.-

- Cual?.-

- Me compras un regalo?.-

- Hecho.-

- Hecho qué?.-

- El trato.-

- Ah! Sí.-

- Entonces…qué son los Lululá?-

- Demonios.-

- Demonios?-

- Sip. Con cuernos y lengua de serpiente.-

- Y dónde viven?-

- En cuevas subterráneas.-

- Porqué no tienes cuernos y lengua de serpiente?-

- Porque mi madre era bruja…y los Lululá pueden tener apariencia humana.-

- …eres peligroso?-

- ¬¬ te parece?-

- Sí. Por eso me gustas.-

- Entonces para qué preguntas?-

En otra parte del colegio.

- Harry!.- Gritó Draco llamando al chico que corría despavorido por los pasillos del colegio.

Harry, al oír que lo llamaban, paró en seco su carrera.

- Uff…hasta que al fin dejas de correr.- dijo Draco cansado por la carrera.

- Lo siento Draco…es sólo que…FUE TERRORÍFICO!!!- dijo Harry abrazándose al chico y echándose a llorar.

- Ya Harry…deja de llorar…Harry…mi camisa…es nueva…HARRY!!-

- Lo siento…-

- Uhg!- Draco se quitó la camisa con cierto asco.

- Qué va a pasar ahora?-

- A qué te refieres?-

- Tu padre no parecía muy contento …-

- No importa. Ahora que descubrí su secretito no podrá hacer nada.-

- Qué secreto?.-

- De él con Snape…-

- Snape? Qué tiene que ver Snape?-

- Mucho…al parecer ellos tienen "algo".- dijo moviendo sus dedos en señal de comillas.

- "Algo"?- Harry imitó el gesto.- Como qué? Una espada?-

- ¬¬ no precisamente.-

- no entiendo nada -

- Ay Harry, cuando seas mayor lo entenderás.-

- Pero yo quiero saber ahora…TT- dijo con carita de lástima.

- Ya te dije que no.-

- Bueno, de todas maneras yo me tengo que ir.- dijo Harry dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar en dirección a la salida.

- Cómo te vas a ir?.- al oír esto, Harry paró en seco.

- Caminando?.-

- Adónde vas?-

- A mi casa.-

- Y piensas caminar hasta allá?-

- Tal vez…-

- Entonces te quedas conmigo?-

- No puedo, mi madre está enferma.-

- Y?-

- que tengo que ser un buen hijo.- Unos pasos se oyeron por el pasillo. Sirius y Remus habían llegado.

- Miiira, un cloooon. Alguna vez habías visto uno?- preguntó Harry apuntando a Sirius.

- Es igual al padre…-

- Nos vamos Harry? Tu madre mandó una lechuza pidiéndonos que te lleváramos de vuelta a casa.-

- Está bien Remus, ya voy.- Harry se giró y se dirigió a Draco.- adiós Draco…-

- Adiós Harry…nos veremos mañana?- preguntó Draco esperanzado.

- Siempre y cuando ni tu padre ni Snape anden cerca.- dijo asustado.

- No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar.-

- Harry, deja de hablar con esa escoria y vámonos.- dijo Sirius tomando a Harry del brazo y llevándoselo.

Draco se giró y se fue mientras que Sirius, Remus y Harry se alejaban por el pasillo hacia la chimenea más cercana para llevarlo a casa.

- Maamaaaaaaaaaaá!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Harry al llegar a su casa, para su mala suerte, Lily estaba durmiendo en un sillón cercano y…ante tal grito, se despertó sobresaltada.

- No!! El calamar me…!!- Lily no terminó la frase al percatarse del lugar en el que se encontraba.

- Mamá?-

- Harry! Qué…cómo fue el viaje?-

- Ah?…bien…bueno…lindo…agradable.-

- Harry! Ya llegaste…qué has hecho?- dijo James apareciendo detrás del chico para ir a sentarse junto a Lily.

- No mucho…-

- Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Alguna travesura habrás hecho.-

- Emm, yoo.-

- ¬¬ me vas a decir que fuiste un buen niño?-

- s.sí?-

- OO mi…mi hijo es…un buen chico…-

- James! Cómo puedes decir tatas tonteras?-

- Pero…Lily…el legado…merodeadores…Y MI HIJO ES UN BUEN NIÑO!!- gritó James tirándose de los pelos y poniendo cara de maniático.

- Mamá…qué le pasa a papá?- preguntó Harry alejándose de él.

- Ah, no te preocupes hijo, supongo que quería que hicieras alguna travesura, mal que mal es un merodeador no?-

- Pero…tiene una cara como…si me quisiera comer.- dijo asustado.

- No te preocupes cariño…no muerde…-

- Segura mamá?-

- Claro…y si lo intenta sufrirá las consecuencias. jajajaja (risa maniática).-

Harry huyó rápidamente al ver lo raros que estaban sus padres, uno con cara de maniático y ya con mechones de cabello en las manos, y la otra con la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose histéricamentre.

Cuando el chico entró en la habitación encontró una lechuza negra, y bastante huraña, sobre su cama peleando con Hedwig. Luego de separarlas pudo sacar una carta que llevaba la intrusa en la pata. Era de Draco.

La abrió cuidadosamente y la leyó.

_ Querido Harry,_

_Sé que es raro que llegue a escribirte pero necesito que vengas al colegio urgentemente._

_Aquí te diré los detalles del cómo, porqué, etc._

_Besos,_

_Draco M. _

Harry dobló y guardó la carta, rápidamente sacó pluma y pergamino y le respondió que estaría allí lo más pronto posible, ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza de Draco y salió rápidamente de la habitación para llegar donde estaban sus padres tomando té como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Emmm…Mamá, Papá…tengo que salir.-

- Adónde vas a ir a las 7 de la tarde? Ya está oscureciendo.-

- Pero Mamá… es urgente!.-

- Porqué? Adónde tienes que ir?- preguntó James.

- A Hogwarts.-

- Para qué?-

- Es que recibí una carta…no puedo decir más.-

- Harry, no creo que sea prudente que…-

- Papá, no confías en mí?-

- Claro que confiamos en ti cariño…- dijo Lily.

- Entonces?…-

- Está bien…pero…vas a volver a dormir?-

- No lo reo papá.-

- No será que tienes a alguien por ahí con quien quieras quedarte?- preguntó James con cara maliciosa.

- James! Cómo dices eso!? Es un niño! No es verdad tesoro?- preguntó Lily mirándolo.

- Bu.bueno…puedo ir entonces?-

- Si cariño pero mándanos una lechuza si pasa algo.- dijo Lily levantándose y caminando hacia Harry para darle un beso.- adiós hijo, cuídate.-

Harry fue a la chimenea y partió a Hogwarts con la red flú.

- Lily…Harry no está…- dijo James acercándosele.

- Y?-

- Que estamos solos…-

- Al fin comienzas a pensar.-

- ¬¬ qué mala…hace mucho tiempo que no estamos más…"juntos"-

- James…llevamos 15 años solos en esta casa, porqué piensas en eso ahora?-

- La emoción de que tendremos que ser más discretos?-

- ¬¬ raro.-

¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬

En Hogwarts…

- Draco! Al fin te encuentro…qué sucedió?-

- Algo…terrible.-

- Qué cosa?-

- Algo que jamás hubieses imaginado.-

- Qué?-

- Ví…yo ví…-

- Qué viste Draco?-

- Un, un ratón -

- ¬¬ Draco…-

- Qué!?-

- Me hiciste venir por un ratón?-

- No es un ratón cualquiera…cuando intenté ahuyentarlo me mostró los dientes…Harry, me quería morder!.-

- Oh, pobre Draky, ven, yo te voy a quitar el susto.- Harry fue hacia él y lo abrazó tiernamente para luego darle un beso.

- Cada vez que tenga susto vas a consolarme así?- preguntó Draco mirándolo a los ojos.

- Supongo…-

- Entonces creo que voy a tener susto más seguido.- dijo picaronamente.

- Draco…no puedo estar yendo y viniendo todo el tiempo…-

- Porqué no?-

- Porque no, y punto.-

- Entonces…ya te tienes que ir?-

- No, me quedaré aquí.-

- Toda la noche?-

- Sí.-

- Conmigo?-

- Supongo…-

- Los 2 solitos?-

- A menos que quieras una fiesta.-

- Una fiesta privada entre tú y yo?-

- No, una fiesta con elfos domésticos y Dumbledore.-

- Oo que mal gusto…-

- En qué estabas pensado?-

- Tú lo sabes…-

- No, no lo sé…-

- Tu tienes que saberlo! Quiero que estemos tu y yo juntos, durante toda esta noche.- dijo Draco sensualmente y acercándose a él.

- Ya sé lo que estás pensando Draco…tu sabes que no estoy preparado para eso.- dijo Harry alejándose.

- No tengas miedo Harry…esta noche, dejarás de ser tan inocente.- dijo tomándolo de la cintura y guiándolo hasta la habitación escondida que tenían.

Al ir de espaldas Harry no sabía dónde pisaba por lo que "troperzó" con un escalón.

- Harry! Estás bien?-…el chico no respondió.

Draco echó a correr, con Harry en sus brazos, en dirección a la enfermería.

La enfermera actuó rápido, pero Harry había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por lo que debería quedarse unos días en la enfermería.

En otro lugar de Hogwarts…

Lucius y Severus estaban en el despacho de este último "conversando".

- Entonces Severus…no te vas a sacar la máscara frente a todos?-

- Ya te dije que no Lucius, tengo una imagen que cuidar.- dijo por enésima vez…Severus.

- Cuál? Esa de pelo grasiento como te decían Potter y esos idiotas que tiene como amigos?-

- No, la de un mago como cualquiera.- diciendo esto Snape dio media vuelta para marcharse.

- A dónde vas?-

- Qué te importa?-

- No te enojes…es que, me cuesta entender.-

- No hay nada que entender…- Snape se marchaba.

Lucius le tomó una mano para detenerlo.

- No quiero que te vayas, no así.-

- Y de qué otra manera podría hacerlo? Con luces de colores y humo?-

- ¬¬ no seas estúpido.-

- suéltame…-

- No, te quedas conmigo.-

O O O O O O O O O O O O

**Fin 4º capítulo.**

Blair: Lo terminaste…TT es todo largo…

Selene: No es tan largo…el 1º era peor.

Blair: Si…me gusta como está quedando…es muy chori …

Selene: Aunque está un poquitín serio…mucho yaoi, slash, lemon…o como quieras llamarlo.

Blair: Lo que sea…sólo…dejen reviews ¬¬…quiero chocolate.

Selene: To también…y comida china…y papas fritas…hambre

Blair: Pizza…el miércoles vamos a comer?

Selene: Siii!!!…pizzaaa…que emoción!!…pero ya basta de hablar ed comida no?

Blair: Si, yo me despido chao! O


	6. NOTA IMPORTANTÍSIMA!

**ATENCION!:**

Estamos muy sentidas por la falta de atención de la gente ("mala") para con nosotras…hemos subido dos capítulos en el último mes…Y NO NOS HA LLEGADO PRACTICAMENTE NINGÚN REVIEW!!!! A pesar de lo que la gente alegó…por ello, hemos decidido, que ya que a casi nadie le interesa nuestro fic, no seguiremos subiendo los próximos capítulos.

Selene: …a menos claro que, si Blair lo acepta, nos manden muuuuuuuchoooooooosssssssss reviews y ahí podríamos reconsiderar nuestra posición.

Blair: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sele…ya lo saben, así que PONGANSE LAS PILAS!


	7. Petunia?

Nota de Selene:

PERDONENME! Se que demoré mucho en publicar, pero es que no me doy muy bien con estas máquinas TT y me duelen los deditos de mis manos por tanto rato escribiendo esto..llevo como un mes, y esta tarde lo termine, a pesar de que iba en la página..(No diré que numero por si Blair lee esto) como sea…además, con Blair, hemos decidido hacer una pequeña aclaración: NO escribimos por los reviews..de echo ya tenemos escritos varios capítulos, pero sí nos interesa que nos dejen para saber si ACTUALIZAMOS, no si dejamos de escribir...entendido? pues eso espero..ahora ya no molesto más con mis aburridas notas..espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

Recuerdo del capítulo anterior:

…Lucius le tomó una mano para detenerlo.

-no quiero que te vayas, no así.-

-y de que otra manera podría hacerlo? Con luces de colores y humo?-

-¬¬ no seas estúpido.-

-suéltame…-

-no, te quedas conmigo.-

Fin del recuerdo.

Capítulo quinto: Petunia?

Severus caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con cara enojada.¿ cómo pudo haberle dicho eso a él? ¿qué se creía?...pero ya vería, se iba a vengar, ya lo tenía decidido.

Flash back…

Severus trataba de soltarse del agarre de Lucius como podía.

-anda, suéltame ya.-

-no, no quiero que te vayas.-

-que me sueltes te digo! Tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo Severus enojado.

-Bah, como sea, de todas formas prefiero a Narcisa.- dijo Lucius soltándolo y dándole la espalda para irse.

Fin flash back…

Los pasos de Severus retumbaban en las frías paredes de piedra con furia.

Dobló una esquina para encontrarse con cierta mujer de cabellos rubios y rasgos finos. Narcisa.

-buenas noches.-

-buenas noches Snape.-

El silencio se apoderó del momento volviendo el aire pesado.

Lucius apareció por detrás de la mujer tomándole una mano. Sonreía complacido ante la furia e incomodidad que intentaba ocultar Snape.

-hola Lucius.- dijo fríamente.

-hola Severus.- contestó sonriéndole.- vamos Narcisa, cuéntale la buena noticia a nuestro amigo.- dijo tomándola de la cintura.

-oh, sí, se me haía olvidado contarte Snape, estoy embarazada.-

-¬¬…felicitaciones..ahora, si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer.-

-a las 10:00 de la noche? Que hombre más ocupado..¬¬.-

-ya comiste?-preguntó Narcisa.

-no, no tengo hambre..ahora si me..-Snape fue interrumpido por un sonido bastante asqueroso y luego un líquido pastoso cayó sobre su cabeza.-que..mierda..es…esto!!-

-Songo! Vuelve aquí!- gritó alguien al elefante que volaba sobre la cabeza de Snape.

-pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí…la sangre-sucia, cómo es que estás viva?.-preguntó entre asqueado y sorprendido.

-oh, cállate Malfoy, no tengo ganas de pelear ahora, Songo! He dicho que vengas!.-

Snape se deshizo de…"eso" con rapidez gracias a su varita. Luego encerró a songo en una pequeña jaula de metal y se marchó.

-Hey! Snape, que hiciste? Aww, pobre songo. No te preocupes, pronto saldrás de esa fea jaula.-dijo Lily mientras hacía inútiles esfuerzos por liberar a su mascota.

Lucius y Narcisa se deslizaron por la pared hasta desaparecer de la posible vista de Lily. Estaban asustados por el extraño comportamiento de esta. Ahora mordía los barrotes de la jaula mientras empujaba con pies y manos.

-está loca!- murmuró Lucius con ojos desorbitados.

-tienes alguna duda?- le contestó Narcisa también en un susurro.

-no…¿crees que nos mate?- dijo lucius asustado.

-lo más probable…es buen momento para confesarme?.-

-hazlo, no queda mucho.-

-bien…Lucius…Draco no es tu hijo.-

-enserio?- preguntó mirándola.

-no.-

-ha!..algo más?-

-tengo un amante.

-enserio?

-no…-unos segundos de silencio.-Creo que ya se fue…

-así parece, que alivio.- dijo Lucius pasando su mano derecha por la frente y sacudiéndola al final.

-por cierto…para que me pediste que dijera que estaba embarazada?

-no lo se…se me ocurrió.-

-nada más? O hay "algo" que me estés ocultando?

-que crees?

-que sí.-

-y bien sabes que no te diré que es.-

-s

-bueno, discúlpeme bella dama pero he de ir a ver a un noble caballero que esperándome está en estos momentos.-

-Déjate de estupideces y ve a ver luego a Snape, yo tengo cosas que hacer así que no me esperes.-dijo Narcisa levantándose.

-¿? Cómo supiste que voy con Severus?-

-te conozco demasiado.-

-y créeme que eso me preocupa.-dijo para si.

-que dijiste?

-no..nada…y Draco?

-no se.-

-pero! Es tu hijo! Cómo no sabes dónde está?!-

-estaba contigo, no? Es tu responsabilidad.-

-no importa..por cierto, que cosas vas a hacer?-

-cosas..-

-sí, pero de que tipo?-

-¬¬ estás intentando meter tus narices en mi vida privada?-

-primero: tengo una sola nariz; segundo: YO soy tu vida privada.-

-que me haya casado contigo no implica que mi vida privada solo es contigo.-

-Que?! Estás diciendo que tienes un amante?!!.-

-no, me refiero que hay ciertas cosas que son privadas y que ni tu, mi esposo, tiene porqué saberlo.-

-cómo que cosas?¬¬-

-emm…-

-Narcisa..-

-si?

-como que?!!!-

-como que qué mi amor?-

-como qué tipo de cosas no me cuentas!-

-como que…como que…como que tengo secretos contigo.-

-Ahá, dímelos ahora.-

-no, por qué debería?..tu no me cuentas tus cosas…-

es distinto..-

-no, no lo es.-

-¬¬ Narcisa…esta es una sociedad machista. Ya! Cuéntame.-

-bueenooo..tengo que irme. Narcisa salió corriendo antes de que Lucius pudiese reaccionar.

La mujer pretendía marcharse, pero cuando llegó a la última escalera y miró en dirección al hall de entrada se detuvo. Dos mujeres hablaban, sin mucho agrado.

-Cómo es que estás viva?! Vienes a molestarme verdad?!! Para que naciste?! Oh, ya se, PARA MOLESTARME!-

-Ay Petunia ya cállate, ok? Se nota que ese cerdo que tienes como esposo no te deja hacer nada y por eso estás tan desesperada como para venir a Hogwarts!-

Los ojos de Petunia parecían querer escapar de sus órbitas.

-Por cierto, a que has venido?-

-Eso no te incumbe!-

-que agresiva..-

-No me molestes.-

-hace mucho que vienes a Hogwarts? Entras como si supieras el camino de memoria.-

-Déjame en paz!-

-que pasa aquí?-

-Narcisa!-

-la conoces?-

-no me interesa seguir hablando contigo.-Petunia comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-entonces yo tenía razón, sí has venido varias veces…a donde vas?-

-¬¬ a hablar con Dumbledor.-

Narcisa observaba a lily con expresión de asco y odio. Sin decir nada más desapareció por una puerta cercana.

…45 minutos después…

-Petunia!

-hola…que pasa?-

-te he estado buscando, ya terminaste con Dumbledore?.-

-sí..-

-que harás ahora?-

-no lo se..quizás volver a casa, o...-

-quedarte a jugar un rato conmigo, verdad?-

-no era lo que pensaba...-

-cómo que no? Acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo?.-

-no, no es eso, es que quedé muy sorprendida de ver a Lily nuevamente...crees que debería empezar a llevarme bien con ella?-Preguntó Petunia mirando a Narcisa a los ojos.

-no, no lo creo, tu hermana no me agrada para nada, además se casó con ese Potter...lo que la hace ser despreciable.-dijo con asco.

-si, Jamás estuve de acuerdo con ese matrimonio...pero hay que decir también que si no fuera por ella nosotras no nos conoceríamos.-dijo Petunia acercándose más a Narcisa.

-quizás..pero no pienso agradecérselo.-

-que mala eres...-Petunia rodeó la cintura de Narcisa con sus brazos.

-sabías que aquí tengo habitación separada con mi esposo?-

-¬¬ tenías que nombrarlo...-

-yo solo quería dejar en claro que duermo solita, y que por cierto, necesito compañía.-Narcisa tomó una mano de Petunia para guiarla por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a una cómoda habitación.

-él lo sabe?-

-que cosa?

-lo nuestro.-

-no, pero no creo que le importe, está más preocupado de otras cosas que de mí.- dijo poniendo una carita triste.

-oh, pobrecita, ven, yo te voy a consolar.-

Petunia tomó el rostro de Narcisa entre sus manos para depositar un suave beso. Perola rubia quedó descontenta por lo que obligó a Petunia a unir sus labios nuevamente, esta vez en un beso más urgente y apasionado.

-recuerdas que en un principio te ponías nerviosa cuando me acercaba?-

-que importa eso ahora?

-Solo lo recordé, no es para que te molestes Petunia…-Narcisa la arrinconó contra una pared.-Sabías que hay una cama?

-si, pero está muy lejos..además, por si no lo recuerdas, tú me tienes acá.¬¬-

-no te preocupes, lograremos llegar.-dijo Narcisa tomando a Petunia de la cintura y comenzando a besarla apasionadamente mientras la guiaba hacia la cama.

-Narcisa…-dijo Petunia como pudo.

-Mmm?-

-Tengo que irme..-

-no lo creo…-

-es enserio..tengo a mi hijo solo e casa..tengo que ir a verlo..y tú tienes que ir a ver a Draco…-

-¬¬ no fastidies.-

-Narcisa, enserio..no me puedo quedar.-

-Serán solo unos minutitos.-

-cuando han sido solo unos minutos?...además, no te importa tu hijo?-

-sabe cuidarse solo.-diciendo esto Narcisa comenzó a besar el ombligo de Petunia dando pequeños mordiscos a su alrededor.

-p-porfavor……déjame ir.-Petunia hacía un gran esfuerzo por hablar.

-ni lo sueñes..-

-Narcisa..es en serio. Hazlo por mi, si?

-por ti lo hago, por eso no te dejo ir.-dijo Narcisa acariciándole los muslos. Petunia no se pudo aguantar más y empezó a acariciar con desesperación a Narcisa, que la recompensaba con besos y demases, habían caído ya en la cama cuando sintieron un ruido en la puerta.

-que fue eso?-preguntó Petunia asustada.

-un ratón?-Narcisa se negaba a dejar su tarea.

….alguien golpeaba..

-tienes que abrir..-

-yaa…-la rubia se alejó de mala gana en dirección a la puerta, mientras detrás de ella Petunia se arreglaba y se sentaba sobre un sillón junto a la ventana.

Narcisa abrió la puerta y alguien entró precipitadamente dentro de la habitación.

-Mamá!!! Necesito que me digas donde está papá! Lo voy a matar, Harry está en la enfermería por su culpa y…quien es ella?-Draco había estado hablando muy rápido hasta que se dio cuenta de que había otra persona en la habitación.

-…-Narcisa estaba sorprendida..muy sorprendida..más bien choqueada.

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaá!!! Te hice una preguntaaaaaaaa!!!!-gritó Draco en la que parecía ser la oreja de su madre.

-Draco Malfoy deja de gritarme!-

-lo siento..pero quién es esa?-Preguntó apuntando con el dedo a Petunia.

-no seas mal educado! Es una amiga..-

-¬¬ amiga?

-en que estás pensando?

-Ha? Nada…mami, que ojos tan grandes tienes…-

-Quieres dejar de decir estupideces?-

-Mami, que peinado más extraño tienes…-

Narcisa se llevó las manos hacia su cabello para descubrir que estaba muy alborotado.

-Ya! Vete..-la mujer empujó a Draco hasta la puerta de la habitación expulsándolo de ella.

-pero…mamá, no me contestaste! Dónde..está..papá.-dijo tratando de impedir que su madre cerrara la puerta.

-no se! Creo que estaba con Severus, ahora déjame en paz!-gritó desesperada Narcisa.

-con Severus? Y que hace con él? No será que..-

-No!

-Pero ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir.-

-Pero estoy segura que era una tontería.-

-quien es ella?-dijo Draco aun forcejeando con su madre en la puerta.

-ya te dije que es una amiga!

-Pero cómo se llama!!

-Que te importa!

-Ah, pues, hola " que te importa" mucho gusto, soy Draco, el hijo de esta..loca-

-Draco ya basta!!-Narcisa soltó de forma repentina la puerta, por lo que el muchacho calló de bruces al suelo.

-¬¬ que mala que eres-

-si no te largas ahora mismo..-

-me vas a castigar?-

-Si!!!

-Haaaaaaaa!!!!! Ya, ya me voy…no te preocupes, yo busco a Papá solito..chau.-dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Al fin!- Narcisa se desplomó junto al sillón en el que se encontraba Petunia. Apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de su "compañera" mientras esta la acariciaba.

-vaya hijo que tienes, no?

-uff, si, es muy inquieto y le gusta mucho molestarme.-

-si, se nota..Narcisa…-

-Mmm?-preguntó relajada ante las caricias de Petunia.

-creo que ya es tarde, debo irme.-

--de verdad quieres irte?-preguntó Narcisa mirándola.

-si..-

-bueno, pues entonces adiós.-dijo levantándose y caminando hasta la puerta para abrirla.

-Narcisa no te enojes.

-Uy! Si, "Narcisa no te enojes"-dijo imitando la voz de Petunia-…como quieres que no me enoje? Si apenas nos vemos y ya te tienes que ir!

-por favor..-petunia acercó una mano al rostro de Narcisa quien la rechazó.

-Sabes? Comienzo a pensar que de verdad te gusta tu esposo..-

-Como te atreves? Y si fuera así no tendrías derecho a alegar! O es que me vas a negar cuanto te gusta TU marido?!-

-¬¬ eso es diferente.-

-haa..claro, contigo es diferente, no?

-no solo conmigo. Lucius y yo es como si no fuéramos pareja, es más creo que me engaña, en cambio a ti si que te gusta tu marido, y se nota.-

-Bueno..si, es verdad, pero prefiero estar contigo, con Vernon sólo siento atracción, ya sabes, hay cosas que él tiene y que nosotras no.- dijo un poco sonrojada.

-¬¬ entonces te vas para estar con él…-

-No!-

-claro que sí! Vienes a divertirte un poco conmigo y luego llegas "lista" para estar con …ese!!-

-No digas estupideces!!!-

-deja de negar lo obvio!!-

-no! Tu deja de ser paranoica!-

-Pero si me acabas de decir que te gusta! Ya vete, si? No quiero seguir escuchándote.-

-Pero…-

-Vete! Antes de que te eche una maldición!.-Petunia, al oír esto, salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a una Narcisa muy enojada.

La rubia se volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la puerta.

Un suave, lento y notorio chirrido se oyó desde la puerta. El rostro de Petunia apareció tímidamente.

-lo siento.-dijo antes de desaparecer definitivamente.

………….en otra parte de Hogwarts………….

Dos hombres entraron a un pequeño despacho.

-por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó uno.

-porque Lily nos pidió que viniéramos a ver si Harry está bien Sirius.-

-pero ella no estaba aquí?-

-si, pero ya se fue..-

-y si mejor nos metemos en una de esas aulas vacías? Hace tiempo que no estamos juntos.-

-Sirius…-

-si?

-no es el momento.-

-pero si Harry sabe cuidarse solo.-Sirius se aproximaba lentamente a Remus.

-le prometí a Lily que vería si se encuentra bien.-

-cierto! TU le prometiste, yo no.-

-¬¬ a que viniste?-

-a jugar un rato, recordar viejos tiempos. Tu sabes.- Sirius se acercó más a Remus y cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo…alguien chocó con ellos.

Pero que…?-dijo Sirius.

-perdón señor Black, Lupin, han visto por casualidad a mi padre?- preguntó la persona que los había chocado al entrar precipitadamente en el despacho.

-Draco Malfoy…no, no hemos visto a tu padre.-dijo Sirius sorprendido por la cortesía de Draco.

-Rayos.-

-para que lo necesitas?-preguntó Remus.

-para matarlo.-

-por qué?-preguntó Sirius aun más sorprendido.

-porque por su culpa Harry está en la enfermería.-

-QUE?!!!-gritaron Sirius y Remus antes de salir corriendo.

Los dos hombres entraron con gran estruendo en la enfermería. La Sra. Pomfrey no estaba de muy buen humor, por lo que los expulsó del lugar hasta que se hubieran calmado.

Se sentaron junto a la puerta y dejaron y dejaron pasar unos minutos.

Harry dormía tranquilo sobre una camilla, su frente era rodeada por algunas vendas.

-voy a matar a Malfoy padre.-

-tranquilo Sirius, tu no vas a matar a nadie.-

-y por qué no?-

-porque Lily te va a matar primero.-

-gracias por tu apoyo Remus¬¬-

Sirius y Remus estaban sentados junto a la cama de Harry, quien aun, y pese a los , prácticamente, gritos de Sirius, había despertado.

-..ahora que lo pienso, Lily no me va a matar a mi, si no a ti..-

-por qué lo dices?-

-porque fue a ti a quien mandaron para cuidar a Harry.-

-si, pero todos tiene claro que yo no me descuidaría si no fuese por ti.-

-a que te refieres?-

-que estar contigo es muy similar a cuidar un niño.-

-me estas diciendo inmaduro?-

-si, bueno, un poco.-

-por lo menos es mejor que ser un ratón de biblioteca.-dijo Sirius enojado.

-…-Remus no dijo nada, solo se paró y salió de la enfermería dando un portazo que despertó a Harry.

-mm…Sirius?

-hola Harry, como te sientes?-dijo Sirius desanimado.

-bien…te pasa algo?

-no, luego hablamos, si?-dijo Sirius rápidamente para que no notara sus ojos humedecidos.

-pero..Sirius.-habló Harry al vacío, Sirius ya había salido de la enfermería.

----Oo---

Fin del quinto capitulo.

Selene: SE acabooo!!.

Blair: buuuu TT

Selene: no te pongas rara..ya escribiremos el próximo capítulo…

Blair: Ok!…Pero…pero…pero! Sirius y Remus quedaron peleados…

Selene: así parece..mm..tengo hambre.

Blair: bla, yo me aburrí, chaito!

Selene: y no vas a pedir reviews? OO que pasó?

Blair: cierto! Se me había olvidado así que…REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!...listo ¬¬

Selene: y eso sería todo por hoy…chao!


	8. Perdoname

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí Blair subiendo el sexto capitulo!!!!!! …en prier lugar queríamos agradecer a: **peggy cannon, hermi17, Paula** (creo q ya dejamos todo en claro en el capitulo anterior ¬¬) y **FrAnFuRt **por sus Reviews, muchísimas gracias!!! 

Creo que ya no queda más que decir…sólo que estén atentos porque pronto se viene otro fic que de veras está quedando muy tierno! u

Recuerdo del capítulo anterior:

_ -si, pero todos tiene claro que yo no me descuidaría si no fuese por ti.-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-que estar contigo es muy similar a cuidar un niño.-_

_-me estas diciendo inmaduro?-_

_-si, bueno, un poco.-_

_-por lo menos es mejor que ser un ratón de biblioteca.-dijo Sirius enojado._

_-…-Remus no dijo nada, solo se paró y salió de la enfermería dando un portazo que despertó a Harry._

_-mm…Sirius?_

_-hola Harry, como te sientes?-dijo Sirius desanimado._

_-bien…te pasa algo?_

_-no, luego hablamos, si?-dijo Sirius rápidamente para que no notara sus ojos humedecidos._

_-pero..Sirius.-habló Harry al vacío, Sirius ya había salido de la enfermería. _

Capítulo 6: Perdóname.

Comenzaba a llover. Remus se sentó en la orilla del lago, lo suficientemente cerca para que las aguas rozaran sus pies descalzos. Hacía frío.

- Vas a "pescar" un resfriado.- Sirius se le acercaba por la espalda.

- No importa…-

- Moony, no quiero que peleemos.-

- Yo tampoco, lo siento, fue mi culpa.-

- …está bien.- El animago tomó asiento junto a Remus.

- Pero…-

- Pero qué?-

- No puedo negar que me dolió lo que me dijiste, tú sabes que para mí siempre fue muy difícil superar esa etapa y que sufrí mucho cuando, en el colegio, me molestaban con eso.-

- Lo sé Remus, por favor, perdóname.-

- Siempre has estado perdonado Sirius, eso no está en discusión.- Remus se giró un poco para quedar mirando a Sirius y lo abrazó.- No soporto la idea de estar sin ti.-

- No te preocupes, nunca lo estarás.-

- Sabías que…-

- Qué?.-

- Es que…-

- Qué pasa Moony?-

- …sabías que en Arabia se descubrió una rata que cambiaba de color y…?- Remus fue callado por un beso.

- A mí qué me importa eso?-

- No lo sé…es que, leí un artículo sobre eso hace unos días y me pareció interesante…-

- No hay caso contigo…vamos, te resfriarás si no sacas los pies del agua y te abrigas.-

- Lo sé…pero, no puedo…-

- No puedes? ¬¬-

- No, creo que se me enredaron los pies en algo…como algas.-

Sirius se agachó para mirar los pies de Remus y liberarlo cuando…

SSSPLAAAAASHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- AAHHHH!!!!!!!!! MOONY!!!!!!! ESTÁ HELADA!!!!!!!!! Te voy a matar!!!!!!!- gritaba Sirius dentro del agua, dentro claro está, gracias a un lindo licántropo de ojos miel que lo empujó.

- Lo siento Padfoot, pero necesitabas bañarte.- rió Remus mirando a Sirius que intentaba salir del agua.

- Me las pagarás…- Con dificultad el animago salió del lago, tenía algas pegadas a la túnica y el cabello.

- Mejor volvamos al castillo.- dijo Remus levantándose del suelo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, un par de fuertes manos lo tomaron por las caderas para levantarlo.- Sirius, qué haces?!- preguntó asustado.

- Oh, bueno, una "pequeña" venganza…- dijo Sirius mientras acarreaba a Remus como un saco de patatas hacia el lago.

- NOOOO!!!!!! Piedad Sirius!!!!!!- gritaba Remus mientras pataleaba luchando por soltarse.

- Tú no tuviste piedad conmigo…porqué debería tenerla yo?-

- Porque, porque soy yo!!!!!-

- Ahh…entonces no tendré piedad.-

- Sirius! Por favor…-

- Qué me darías a cambio de que no te tirara?-

- Yo…qué quieres?- Sirius se había detenido.

- Mmm…tantas cosas..sobre todo contigo pero…-

- Bueno! Pide lo que quieras pero déjame en paz.-

- Es que lo que tenía pensado no era precisamente "dejarte en paz".-

Remus se sonrojó al captar lo que Sirius quería decirle.

- Que…qué es lo que tenías pensado?- preguntó con algo de temor en su voz.

- Bueeeeeno…qué tal si hablamos de eso en la sala multipropósito?- dijo Sirius dando media vuelta con el joven licántropo aún en brazos.

- ¿Porqué allá?- preguntó Remus dejándose llevar.

- Mayor privacidad.- dicho esto, Sirius entró al castillo con un Remus sonriente en sus brazos.

…En otra privada parte del castillo…

Severus se encontraba recostado sobre su cama cómodamente mientras leía un enoooorme volumen sobre pociones.

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta con confianza dando paso a Lucius Malfoy. El rubio se acercó lentamente a la cama y tomó asiento junto a Severus.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Severus apartando su vista del libro.

- Que ahora no puedo venir a visitarte?-

- No es eso…-

- Además de que habíamos quedado en juntarnos…o es que acaso ya no lo recuerdas?- le interrumpió Lucius.

- No, no es eso!! Y ya no me interrumpas! Es solo que…como que medio te demoraste en venir…-

- Impaciente mi Sev?-

- Claro…Lucius, porqué no mejor vas a ver a tu mujer? Quizás tenga antojo de ver estúpidos mentirosos.-

- Auch…eso dolió Sev…- Lucius se acercó un poco más a "su homre".- Porqué no mejor vemos MIS antojos?-

- No me interesa.- dijo Severus indiferente volviendo su atención al libro.

Lucius, impaciente, suspiró, se acercó más a Severus y le quitó el libro de las manos arrojándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Severus enojado. Lucius no contestó, sólo se "lanzó" sobre Severus besándolo apasionadamente.

- Lucius! Ya! Quítate de encima!!- gritaba Severus intentando quitarse al otro hombre de encima. Lucius seguía con su "trabajo" hasta que, luego de que se oyera un crujido, el colchón se hundiera bajo su peso. Ambos hombres quedaron atrapados, por la presión del relleno del colchón a sus costados, sin poder levantarse, ni ejercer ningún movimiento.

- L-u-ciu-ss…- logró decir Severus.- M-me…ap-lass-ta-ss…-

- Decías algo Sev?- preguntó a gritos Lucius, ya que tenía apretado el colchón a ambos lados de la cabeza, tapándole los oídos.

- S-s-í!!! Q-q-u-e m-me e-es-tas aho-gan-do!!- trató de hacerse entender Severus.

- Lo siento Sev…pero no puedo moverme…- Lucius sonrió, a pesar de todo le gustaba poder estar así de cerca de Severus, lo único que faltaba era quitar esa máscara y…

El rubio hizo un gran esfuerzo hasta lograr mover un brazo hacia el frente y, con sus finos dedos, comenzar a quitar el falso rostro.

- Qu-qué haces Lucius?-

- Aprovechar el momento.-

- N-no te das cu-cuenta d-de qu-que m-me ahog-o?-

- Si…pero no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad contigo…y tú tampoco.-

- Lucius, en serio, ya basta! Te prometo que si te quitas de encima aprovechamos el tiempo.- gritó Severus con el último aire que le quedaba.

Lucius en seguida se quitó de encima del morado Severus y le ayudó a levantarse.

- Ahora cumple con tu parte.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¬¬ déjame…por lo menos…recuperar…el aire.-

- Para qué si lo vas a volver a perder?- Lucius rodeó la cintura de Severus con sus brazos.

- Cretino…-

- ¬¬ por qué?-

- Dijiste que las cosas con tu mujer iban tan bien…-

- Ya no te pongas celoso…-

- ¬¬ sal de mi habitación.- Severus se soltó del abrazo de Lucius, lo encaminó hacia la puerta para invitarlo a marcharse.

Al abrir, Luicus, que miraba la salida a diferencia de Severus, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño chillido cuando vio un par de oscuros ojos amarillos, en los brazos de un hombre algo bajito, escrutándolo desde la entrada.

- S…sev…- murmuró Lucius asustado y temblando.

- Qué quieres? Ya vete!-

- El…el señor de…de las tinieblas…-

- Ay, por favor, no seas ridi…-Severus no pudo terminar al notar la presencia extraña que sí se parecía mucho a Voldemort. Ambos hombres estaban petrificados y temblaban como una hoja en lo alto de un árbol en pleno otoño.

- Disculpen que los interrumpa señores, pero la Sra. Norris se había perdido.-

- Filch?- preguntó por fin Severus divertido.

- Quién creía que era profesor Snape?-

- Ah! Nadie…- dijo moviendo su mano derecha de arriba hacia abajo.- …no te había reconocido…sólo eso…-

Lucius seguía mirando a Filch con algo de desconfianza y temblores, pero se controló y, acariciando al feo y sucio gato al pasar, se retiró de la habitación.

Filch seguía en su lugar, con la Sra. Norris cómodamente acurrucada entre sus brazos.

- Bueno…creo que…es hora de dormir.- dijo finalmente Severus rompiendo el incómodo silencio que llenaba el ambiente.

- Si…tiene razón…adiós.- Filch siguió su camino dejando a un Severus aún algo extrañado y sin reaccionar.

Minutos después, Filch ya estaba en su despacho, entró y miró dulcemente a la sra. Norris que aún estaba acurrucada en sus brazos.

- Por fin solos, sra. Norris, me habías echado de menos? Porque yo sí, tú sabes que te quiero mucho.-

Filch se dirigió hacia una grande y oscura butaca al fondo de la sala. Mientras los ojos de la sra. Norris brillaban con una expresión extraña.

El hombre tomó asiento con extrema calma mientras acariciaba el sucio pelaje de su "mascota", o quizás algo más…

- Sé que no puedo hacer nada contigo sra. Norris, me gustaría mucho que no fueras una gata, estoy tan enamorado de ti…- la sra. Norris ronroneó como respuesta, ante lo cual Filch sólo sonrió y la siguió acariciando.

…En la enfermería…

Draco se encontraba junto a la cama de Harry observándolo beber un líquido de un rosa oscuro.

El moreno dejó el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesita de luz a su derecha y se volteó a mirar a Draco.

- Tus padres deben estar por llegar…- dijo el rubio sin notar la extraña mueca que se formaba en el rostro de su novio.

- D…Draco?-

- Si?- la cara del moreno adquiría una coloración algo verde.

- V-voy a…vomitaaaaaarghhhhhh-

- Aghhhhhhh!!!!! Harry, qué asco!- exclamó Draco levantándose rápidamente y irando su camisa manchada con algo verdoso y viscoso.

- Lo siento Draco, no fue mi intención, es sólo que esta "cosa" que me dio de beber la señora Pomfrey es muy mala!!- trataba de excusarse Harry.

Draco, al ver la cara de preocupación y tristeza de Harry, dejó de mirar su polera con asco y se la sacó.

- No te preocupes Harry, no pasa nada.- pero Harry no prestaba mucha atención a lo que Draco le decía, ya que estaba más preocupado del pecho bien formado del rubio.- Harry?- preguntó Draco moviendo una mano frente a los ojos del otro muchacho sin obtener alguna reacción.- Harry! Te sientes bien?-

- Ssssssssiiiiiiiiii.-susurró el moreno con una sonrisa boba en los labios mientras miraba el abdomen del otro chico.

Draco lo miró un momento antes de comprender lo que pasaba.

- Harry…a mí también me gustaría pero no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar indicado…-

Draco miró los ojos de Harry ahora fijos en los suyos.

- Porqué no?- preguntó Harry con los ojos húmedos y haciendo pucheros.

- Vamos Harry, tómatelo con calma, debes entender que ahora no estás en tus "cables" y además debes descansar…- trató de persuadirlo Draco.

- P…pero…-

- Además qué quieres! Si al final no terminamos nada porque tú nunca quieres!-

- Lo siento! Pero no tienes porqué alterarte!- Harry dio media vuelta sobre la cama para darle la espalda a Draco. El rubio dio un pequeño suspiro antes de recostarse junto al otro muchacho y rodearlo con los brazos.

- Está bien…- pequeño e incómodo silencio.- Harry…-

- Mmm…?-

- No tienes hermanos verdad?-

- Por qué preguntas?-

- Es que hay una persona igual a ti cruzando los jardines.- respondió Draco sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

- Oh no! Quítate Draco, rápido!- exclamó Harry acomodándose bien en la cama y despachando a Draco.

- Pero…quién es?!- preguntó extrañado Draco.

- Mi papá…-

- Qué!? Tu…tu pa…tu papá?!- logró decir Draco después de un rato.

- No…mi papá, mi mamá…-

- ¬¬ mejor me voy…-

- pero Draco! Sería mejor si te conocieran…-

- quizás otro día…la verdad es que no me siento muy bien.- Draco salió de la enfermería lo más rápido posible.

…En la sala multipropósito…

- Choloclaaaaaaateeeeeeeee!!!!!!!- Gritó Remus abalanzándose contra un gran canasto lleno de chocolates.

La sala tenía un extraño aspecto: Una gran cama con colcha de seda roja ocupaba gran espacio frente al cálido fuego de la chimenea encendida, mientras a su alrededor estaba lleno de canastas y demases con grandes cantidades de golosinas.

- Remus…en qué pensabas antes de entrar?- preguntó un decepcionado y a la vez divertido Sirius.

- Que no queda claro?- preguntó Remus con la boca llena y mirándolo de reojo.

- …puedo comerte, digo comer, yo también?- preguntó Sirius algo confundido y siguiendo la línea de la espalda del licántropo con los ojos.

- ¬¬…si, claro.- dijo Remus con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Sirius se acercó al licántropo y le empezó a besar el cuello desesperadamente mientras metía una mano por debajo de su camisa acariciando su espalda.

- Sirius…qué haces?- preguntó con cierta dificultad Remus.

- No es obvio?-

- Dijiste que ibas a comer…-

- Si…no ves que lo hago bon-bon?- Remus soltó un suspiro y se apoyó contra el moreno.

- Sirius…- Murmuró el licántropo junto al oído de su amante.

- Mmm?- No quería dejar el cuello del otro…

- Me amas?-

- Si…-

- Harías cualquier cosa para hacerme felíz?-

Sirius se detuvo un momento. Rodeó la cintura de Remus con los brazos para acercarlo un poco más y susurró:

- Tu qué crees?-

- Entonces…-

- Si?-

- Tú…me darías una…-

- Una palmadita?- le interrumpió Sirius picaronamente.

- ¬¬…no…una de esas ranas de chocolate que están detrás de ti…por favor?- preguntó Remus inocentemente.

Sirius miró al joven (aunque ya no tanto) licántropo con recelo, se dio media vuelta y se tiró sobre la mullida cama, boca abajo, tomó una almohada y se la puso sobre la cabeza.

- …Sirius?-

- No toy…-

- Sirius no seas infantil…- Remus permaneció sentado durante varios minutos en silencio.

- Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó ya cansado de esperar mientras se acercaba al otro hombre.

- …- Sirius no respondía, ni siquiera parecía respirar.

- …Siiiiriiusssssss…- murmuró el licántropo junto a lo que debería ser su oreja. (oculta bajo la almohada no se sabe bien donde está…) Nada, ni un movimiento.

- Sirius ya no me preocupes…qué tienes?- Remus se acercó aún más a Sirius tratando de sacarle la almohada de la cabeza, el licántropo estaba casi sobre el moreno cuando…

- Te atrapé.- dijo Sirius riendo, en cuanto Remus había estado lo suficientemente cerca, Sirius se había dado vuelta aprisionando en el acto a Remus…quien ahora estaba debajo de él.

- Eso es trampa!- reclamó el lupino.

- No…no lo es…es sólo una…pequeña venganza.- dijo Sirius acercándose peligrosamente a la boca de su…compañero.

- Venganza? Porqué?-

- Secreto…- los labios de Sirius rozaban los del licántropo…

- Pero…- Remus fue callado cuando los labios de Sirius reclamaron su boca.

…En la enfermería…

la puerta de la amplia sala de la enfermería se abrió con brusquedad dando paso a un agitado James Potter que daba grandes zancadas hacia la oficina de la enfermera. Mientras Lily comenzaba a recorrer cama por cama en busca de su hijo.

- AAAHHH!!!!! Pero mira lo que te han hecho!!!!!!!!!! Pobrecito…- chilló Lily al abrir el cubículo de su hijo y verlo aún algo verde y con la cabeza rodeada de vendas.

- No pasa nada mamá…- trató de calmarla Harry.

- Pero cómo que no pasa nada!!! Mira cómo estás!! Te sientes bien? Te duele algo?- Lily se había acercado a su hijo y le revisaba para ver si no tenía nada más.

- Jajajaja…ya mamá! Estoy bien! Pero para, que me haces cosquillas!-

- Está bien…ushh, te juro que voy a matar a ese irresponsable que tienes por padrino cuando lo vea.-

- Pero si no fue su culp…-

- No importa. Nos vamos a casa, así estarás más seguro, donde mis ojos te puedan ver.- Lily dio media vuelta, caminó hacia el límite del cubículo y sacó la cabeza entre las cortinas para gritar a "todo pulmón":

- James!!!! Ven y saca a tu hijo de esa cama!! Nos vamos a casa!!!-

- Ya vooooooy!!!!!!- "gritó" James de vuelta corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Lily, sacando rápidamente a Harry de la cama y llevándolo en brazos hasta la entrada de la enfermería.- Ya está…nos vamos?- preguntó como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Lily se giró hacia la enfermera que miraba paralizada el espectáculo desde un extremo de la enfermería.

- Gracias por todo…-

…En la casa de…ellos…

- James, deja a Harry en el sillón.- ordenó autoritaria Lily.- Harry, quiero saber exactamente qué fue lo que pasó.- dijo una vez que Jams hubo sentado a Harry en el sillón.

- No pasó nada mamá…-

- Harry…interrumpió James mirando entre preocupado y asustado a Lily.-…será mejor que le digas la verdad a tu madre, es peligrosa cuando está así de tranquila y seria.- terminó en un murmullo James.

Harry miró por intervalos a sus padres antes de responder.

- Tropecé en unas escaleras y e golpee en la cabeza.-

- Sólo eso?- interrogó Lily dudando de la simple respuesta.

- Si mamá…ahora puedo ir a descansar?-

- Bueno cariño, ve con calma, ya te llevaré algo de comer.-

Harry se marchó a su habitación. Apenas la puerta de su cuarto se cerró, Lily miró a su marido con preocupación.

- No le creo…-

- Lily, cariño…no deberías tener más confianza en tu hijo?- preguntó James mientras se sentaba en el sillón, segundos atrás ocupado por su hijo.

- Quizás…pero este no es el momento. Algo se avecina…lo presiento.- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

- …ya…Lily, creo que deberías ir a descansar tú también…creo que estás un poco…exaltada.- dijo James levantándose y guiando a Lily de los hombros hacia las escaleras.

- Vendrás conmigo?- preguntó Lily picaronamente.

- Quizás…-

- Sólo quizás?-

- Lily…ya te lo dije, deberías descansar…-

- Y quién dice lo contrario?-

- Ve a dormir.- dijo James posando un suave beso sobre la frente de su esposa.- …yo debo hacer un par de cosas.-

- Pero…-

- Pero nada…-

- Y si…-

- No.-

Lily asintió tristemente y se fue con la cabeza gacha hacia el segundo piso.

- Harry…- se escuchó melodiosamente unos segundos después en la habitación del pequeño Potter.

- Si?- respondió el muchacho abriendo la puerta de su alcoba.

- Qué haces?-

- Emmm…descanso.-

- Ah…-

- Porqué? qué pasa?-

- Nada…es sólo que…estoy falta de cariño.-

- Oh…quieres pasar?- preguntó Harry conmovido.

- . bueno…- Lily entró alegremente en la habitación de su hijo. Tomó asiento sobre la cama.

- …- harry miró a su madre desde la puerta sin saber qué decir.

- Ven…- alentó Lily estirando sus brazos para acoger a su hijo, quien se acurrucó contra su pecho.- te quiero mucho sabes?-

- Yo también mamá…- Harry se sentía muy a gusto ahí, abrazado a su madre como nunca había estado pero…

- Qué significa esto!?- exclamó alguien desde la puerta.

- Hola James! Quieres acompañarnos?- saludó Lily a su marido mientras le sonreía.

- Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? Los 2 deberían estar descansando!-

- Ya cariño, no te alteres…-

- Y además tan abrazadita que te encuentro Lily!-

- Papá…-

- Tú no hables…esto es entre tu madre y yo.-

- Pero James! Cómo te pones celoso de tu hijo?-

- Yo no…!…Harry?-

- Si?…-

- Eras tú?-

- …eso creo…-

- Ah…entonces…no había otra persona?-

- Emmm…no.-

- Bien.- James sonrió incómodo.- Entonces…iré a darle de comer a Songo…- dicho esto se marchó.

- …mamá…-

- si?-

- eso fue extraño no?-

- A veces tiende a ser algo…sobre protector y receloso.-

- Porqué?-

- Yo creo que… el encierro quizás. Tú sabes…tantos años aquí sin salir…-

- Entonces no siempre fue así?-

- No…osea, si, siempre fue muy sobre protector conmigo…pero creo que ahora se acentuó más…-

- Y porqué?-

- Pues…porque ahora yo puedo salir…-

…En Hogwarts…dentro de una…extraña sala…

Remus terminó el beso dando un pequeño lenguetazo en los labios de su amante.

Sirius se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama pero no calculó bien por lo que golpeó su nuca contra la cabecera.

- AUCH!…maldita cosa…- se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Jajajajaja!!!!!!-

- No te rías…me dolió T.T- alegó lastimosamente Sirius.

- Oh, pobre pequeño cachorro…- dijo Remus tratando de aguantarse la risa (aunque no le resultaba mucho) mientras le hacía cariño en la zona adolorida.

- Remus…-

- Que?-

- Creo que me va a salir un chichón?-

- Y cuál es el problema?-

- Me vas a seguir queriendo a pesar de tener una extraña protuberancia en la parte posterior de mi intelectual cabeza?-

Remus sólo le besó la parte adolorida a modo de respuesta.

- Remus…-

- Mmm?-

- No me has contestado…- reclamó con semblante preocupado Sirius.

- Por supuesto que sí, tonto.-

- Si qué?-

- Ashh, pues que obviamente te voy a seguir queriendo…siempre, tengas lo que tengas.- dicho esto, Remus le dio un apasionado beso en los labios a Sirius, quien rápidamente comenzó a sacarle la camisa…

Fin 6º capitulo…esperamos muuuuuuuchos reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Borracheras, peleas

Hola!!! Aquí Blair nuevamente reportándose…antes que nada quisiera darle las gracias a mi queridísima amiga **Franfurt**, quien, fielmente, nos deja un review por cada capitulo…y también a mi querido no-hijo **Canuto-sama**, por su…adorable review .…también quisiera…muy amablemente por cierto…preguntar…¿Hay alguien aparte de estas dos personas que LEA nuestro fic????

Sin mas…el recuerdo del capitulo anterior:

_ - Me vas a seguir queriendo a pesar de tener una extraña protuberancia en la parte posterior de mi intelectual cabeza?-_

_Remus sólo le besó la parte adolorida a modo de respuesta._

_- Remus…-_

_- Mmm?-_

_- No me has contestado…- reclamó con semblante preocupado Sirius._

_- Por supuesto que sí, tonto.-_

_- Si qué?-_

_- Ashh, pues que obviamente te voy a seguir queriendo…siempre, tengas lo que tengas.- dicho esto, Remus le dio un apasionado beso en los labios a Sirius, quien rápidamente comenzó a sacarle la camisa… _

Capítulo 7: Borracheras…peleas…

Petunia se encontraba en la cocina de su hogar lavando algunos platos cuando un pequeño gorrión se estrelló contra la ventana frente a ella.

Rápidamente abrió para ver si el ave seguía vivo por lo que pudo ver que en una de sus pequeñas patas llevaba un papel.

Lo abrió y lo leyó…

_ Petunia: _

_ Algo ha pasado…debes venir inmediatamente a Hogwarts. Fudge (el ministro de magia) desea hablar urgentemente contigo._

_ Atentamente,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

_ Director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería._

_ Orden de Merlín, primera clase…_

Etc…etc… 

La mujer dio un pequeño suspiro. A su marido no le gustaría esta repentina reunión.

Se fue a arreglar rápidamente, Vernon había salido a comprar con Dudley por lo que dejó una nota antes de marcharse.

Rápidamente fue rumbo a la chimenea y sacó polvos flú de quién sabe dónde para partir inmediatamente a Hogwarts.

- Al fin llegaste! Dumbledore ya está impaciente!-

- Quién? Ah? El gato volador? Dónde?- dijo Petunia colocando su mano derecha sobre las cejas y mirando hacia arriba y los lados.

- Qué sucede contigo?- preguntó Narcisa acercándose a la otra mujer.- Estuviste tomando?- Petunia olía a alcohol.

- Tomar? Sho thomar? Cuándo me has visto a mí tomar algo?-

Narcisa dio un pequeño suspiro antes de tomar el brazo izquierdo de Petunia para guiarla hacia sus aposentos.

- Vamos a bailar…hip…toda la nosshheeeeeee!!!!!!!!- Petunia cantaba a todo pulmón mientras Narcisa la guiaba intentando callarla.

- Petunia, querida, vamos a jugar un juego vale?- ante esto, Petunia dejó de cantar y bailar y miró atentamente a Narcisa.- Vamos a jugar a estar calladitas durante muuuuucho rato, por que sino, no nos vamos a ganar el premio.-

- SIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!YO QUIERO!!!!!!!!!!!!-

- Vale, entonces desde ahora ya…-

Caminaron durante unos cinco minutos hasta llegar a la habitación de Narcisa. Luego de que esta última cerrara la puerta tras de sí oyó una fuerte tos.

Petunia se encontraba sentada en el piso con el rostro rojo y la respiración acelerada.

- Petunia! Qué te pasa?-

- N-nada…- logró decir luego de recuperar el aliento.

- Cómo que nada?-

- Es que…es…la técnica.-

- La técnica?…para qué?-

- Para no hablar.-

- Cómo así? Qué hiciste?-

- Pues…aguantar el aire y…-

- Pero mira que eres tonta…-

- Pero…yo no sabía! Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera! TT-

- Yo te dije que tenías que quedarte callada, no aguantar el aire!-

- Perdón…-

- Ya…diablos! Se me había olvidado! Tienes que ir a ver a Dumbledore!-

- Para qué?-

- No tengo idea…-

- Pero si es tan feo!!!-

- Petunia…-

- No quiero ir mamá!!- comenzó a gritar la mujer antes de caer dormida.

Narcisa suspiró. Al parecer tendría que ir ella hasta el director y explicarle que Petunia no estaba en condiciones de reunirse con él.

Caminó con paso seguro hasta el encuentro y, luego de pasar la gárgola y subir las escaleras, se detuvo frente a la puerta.

- Profesor Dumbledore…- llamó Narcisa.

- …-

Narcisa, al ser ignorada completamente, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una escena un tanto…perturbadora.

- Pro.profesor.- logró decir luego de unos momentos de perplejidad.

- S-si?- pregntó arreglando un poco su arrugada túnica color fresa, para luego enderezar sus anteojos de media luna.

- Es que…yo…- Fudge la miraba junto a la ventana en la que, momentos atrás se había encontrado junto a Dumbledore.

- Bien, si no tienes nada que decir, vete.- alegó Dumbledore con un tono de voz un tanto…agitado.

- Yo…sólo venía a decirle que Petunia no podrá venir.- dicho esto, salió corriendo.

- Entonces…en dónde quedamos?- preguntó Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Fudge.

- Pues…no me acuerdo, creo.- contestó el ministro acercándose sensualmente hacia él y desabrochándole la túnica.

- Jejeje.-

**Mientras, en otro lugar…**

Lucius Malfoy caminaba solitario por los lindes del bosque prohibido, sin prestar atención a un suave pero persistente aleteo que lo seguía.

Giró hacia su derecha esquivando un pequeño árbol, pero luego de haber dado un par de pasos más, se oyó un fuerte golpe.

Rápidamente se giró para encontrarse con un pequeño elefante con alas en el piso y con una cara parecida a esta: (NdBlair: Adivinen quién es…¬¬)

- Qué ser, cosa, extraña eres?!- exclamó al verlo.

Songo, al escuchar su voz, voló hacia él y se pegó a su estómago.

- Qué!?…Oh, eres muy tieeernoooo…pero no le digas a nadie que te lo dije…¬¬-

Estuvieron así, Songo en el estómago de Lucius, y este ultimo acariciándole la cabeza, durante varios segundos de silencio.

- Espera…no fuiste tú quien molestó a Severus?- Preguntó Lucius dejando de acariciar a la pequeña criatura, la cual miró al hombre con enormes ojitos llorosos que de inmediato lo endulzaron.-…No, no puedes haber sido tú…eres demasiado tieeeeeeeeerrno!!!!!!!!!- Songo sólo se abrazó más a Lucius a modo de respuesta. Minutos después, alguien se acercó a la felíz "pareja" con una mirada extrañada.

- Songo??- preguntó una voz femenina.

El pequeño elefante dejó inmediatamente el estómago de Lucius al oír la voz de Lily.

- ¬¬ Evans…-

- ¬¬ Malfoy…- Songo miraba alternativamente a ambos.

- Deberías cuidar mejor a tu mascota…-

- Tienes algo de razón…parece estar falto de cariño, no?-

- De qué hablas? Esa cosa intentaba morderme…- dijo Lucius apuntando al pequeño elefante.

- Ah! Claro, pero…-

- Lily!!!!!!- gritó una voz masculina interrumpiendo a la pelirroja.

- Si?-

- Vaya, al parecer tenemos reunión de pestes aquí.- dijo Lucius con desdén.

- Te escapaste!- alegó James sin tomar en cuenta a Lucius.

- Yo??-

- Si! Qué es lo que buscas? Acaso tienes a otro?!-

Lily, al darse cuenta de que James estaba casi fuera de control, le susurró algo a Songo, quien salió volando rápidamente del lugar.

- Songo!- llamó "preocupada" Lily corriendo tras él.

- Lilyyy!!!!!!!! A dónde vas?!- gritó James mientras corría detrás de su esposa.

- Songo!!!!- la mujer entró precipitadamente en el castillo, y antes de que James pudiese reaccionar, ya había desaparecido.

**…En otra parte del castillo…**

- Odio las mazmorras…las odio, las odio, las odio.- decía un muchacho para sí, mirando el suelo.

- Odio a todo el mundo…los odio, los odio, los odio.- murmuraba otro muchacho sin fijarse por dónde iba.- Auch! Maldito imbécil, fíjate por dónde…vas.- terminó en un susurro al percatarse con quién había chocado.

- Tú…tú me…dijiste imbécil…-sollozó el aludido.

- No…osea sí, pero…no sabía que eras tú…-

- Yo, imbécil?…nooo…- seguía sollozando, mientras pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

- No amor…es que, fue una confusión. Tú sabes que te quiero y que no te diría algo así.-

- Noooo….tu no me quieres.-

- Harry…-

- De hecho venías diciendo que odiabas a todo el mundo…T-T –

- Pero no te incluía a ti Harry! Tú sabes que te quiero…-

- …Mentiroso…¬¬-

- Es verdad! Lo juro!-

- No te creo… y yo que vine a verte…- Harry dio media vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos.

- No te vayas…- dijo Draco, pero Harry ya estaba corriendo y perdiéndose en la profundidad de las mazmorras.

…Corría sin saber hacia dónde lo llevaban sus pasos, sólo sabía que no quería estar con Draco, en ese momento necesitaba pensar.

En otro pasillo del colegio, una mujer pelirroja corría desesperadamente tratando de escapar de su marido cuando algo…o más bien alguien, se cruzó en su camino.

- Auch! Pero qué!?…Evans?-

- Severus! Qué bueno que te encuentro, necesito que me ayudes…y es Potter ¬¬.- dijo apresuradamente Lily.

- Qué tiene que ver Potter aquí?! —-

- ¬¬ en un matrimonio la mujer toma el apellido de su esposo…y bueno, siendo que has puesto el tema…- Lily desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo.

- Qué quieres?-

- Emmm…verás, es que tengo un problemilla.-

- Cuál?…-

- Es que…James me persigue…-

- Oô y por qué?!-

- Pues…es que…entonces…tú entiendes…-

- Emm… no, créeme que no.-

- Bueno, pues, es que escapé y…-

- Escapaste? De qué?-

- De James…es que quería dar un paseíto…tú sabes… tanto tiempo encerrada y…-

- Bien…no me interesan mucho tus problemas, qué quieres?-

- No seas tan osco…yo sólo quiero que…me escondas.- Terminó en un susurro la pelirroja.

- Y porqué debería hacerlo?-

- Oh, vamos Sevvie…sólo por esta vez…- dijo Lily pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Qué…significa…esto!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó James, quien había llegado justo en ese momento, y estaba con una mano en el corazón mientras que con la otra se echaba aire, como un abanico, mientras respiraba con dificultad.- No…no puede ser…-

- James…¬¬ qué estás pensando?- dijo Lily aún con Severus.

- Tú!!- dijo apuntando a Severus.

- Qué?- Respondió mientras levantaba una ceja.

- Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó una nueva voz masculina.

- Lucius…-

- Severus ¬¬-

- Ahh!!!!- gritó asustada Lily escondiéndose detrás de Severus, mientras apuntaba a Lucius temblando.

- Severus Snape, me puedes explicar qué sucede?- preguntó Lucius levantando una ceja y poniendo una mano en su cintura, definitivamente había olvidado la compostura de los Malfoy.

- Pues verá, señor Malfoy…creo que has asustado a Lil…Evans…digo, Potter.-

- ¬¬ no me refiero a eso…-

- Lily!! Ven aquí ahora mismo!- dijo James recuperando la "compostura" y apuntando al piso delante de él mientras golpeaba el mismo piso con su pie derecho.

- No.- dijo Lily poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y pateando también el piso.

- Lily…te lo advierto.- dijo James temblando de furia.

- Sevvie…me da miedo…- susurró Lily escondiéndose nuevamente tras Severus.

- Ya deja de esconderte detrás de él!- dijo Lucius, también comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- Sevvie…son tan feos.- dijo en un gemido lastimero.

- LO sé.- contestó el hombre con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- Cómo que feos!! Lily Evans, por si lo olvidaste, soy un merodeador, uno de los más guapos e inteligentes de aquí!- gritó James enojado.

- ¿ Qué pasa aquí, hay alguna reunión?-

- Harry! Ayudame!!- chilló Lily escondiéndose ahora tras su hijo.

- Qué pasa mamá?-

- Es que…tu padre…y ese.- dijo mientras apuntaba a Lucius- …son muy feos y…malos…y…-

- Mamá…-

- Si Harry, mi pequeño y adorado?-

- Se supone que papá se preocupó por ti, por eso te vino a buscar.-

- Eso! Eso! al fin alguien inteligente…-exclamó James mientras daba vuelas como león encerrado.

- …pero me mira feo..y me ordena cosas..me da miedo!!-

- …papá…llámala con dulzura si?-

- bien…lo intentaré…Lily querida y adorada!!!-llamó James.

- Si?

- Puedes venir por favor?-

- No…-dijo mientras escondía su rostro en el hombro de su hijo.

- Ves?! Si no sirve!! Está loca! Loca!-

- Oo…Severus, vámonos de aquí.-

- Qué quieres Lucius?-

- Tenemos que hablar.- dijo tomando al otro hombre de una muñeca.

- Ey! Tú no te llevas a ese de aquí hasta que me explique qué hacía con mi esposa!- chilló James.

- NO ME GRITES MALDITO IDIOTA!!!- bramó Lucius enfurecido.

Mientras James y Lucius se gritaban, Severus, Lily y Harry salieron del lugar sigilosamente.

- LILYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritó James corriendo detrásde su mujer.

- Qué?!- Saltó la mujer asustada.

- Lily…yo te amo, y no importa si tú estás interesada en…Snape…lo puedo aceptar, pero dame otra oportunidad.-

- Ay! James, yo no tengo nada con Severus, yo…- James la miraba con ojitos llorosos, pestañando bastante.

- Lilyta Hermosa…-

- Ya James, deja de hacer show…sabes que te amo, entre Severus y yo no hay nada…-

- En serio??- preguntó de la misma manera.

- James…-

- Si Lily bonita, adorable y olorosita?-

- Olorosita? Oô-

- Si…tu sabes que me encanta tu aroma.-

- James cómo…- Comenzó a replicar la pelirroja antes de ser interrumpida al ver a su esposo de rodillas frente a ella.

- Lily…tu…te casarías conmigo?-

- ¬¬ James, ya estamos casados.-

- Cierto…-

- En todo caso, agradezco tu propuesta.-

- …-

- James, levántate ¬¬- "ordenó" Lily al ver a su esposo de rodillas aún, a lo que obedeció de inmediato.

- Severus…vámonos.-

- …- El aludido no respondió, ni tampoco aceptó la mano que Lucius le ofrecía. Simplemente dio media vuela y se marchó. Pronto Lucius lo siguió.

- Entonces Lily amorcito…vuelves conmigo?-

- James, nunca terminamos.-

- Pero tú te fuiste, y por "ese"…-

- Tu sabes que te amo. Y me fui porque necesitaba despejarme un poco.-

- Entonces…nos reconciliamos?- Preguntó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras estiraba los brazos hacia la pelirroja.

- Mmm…no se…depende de qué tipo de reconciliación…- dijo Lily maliciosa haciéndose de rogar.

- Pues…qué te parece si lo discutimos en la casa, nuestra pieza, con una luz tenue y una rica botella de champagne?- preguntó James abrazándola mientras le daba apasionados besos en el cuello.

- Ejem, ejem…lamento interrumpirlos pero…y qué hay de mí?-

- Oh! Harry…bien pues…¬¬ qué haces aquí?-

- Papaaaaa…vine en busca de mamá, que mala memoria tienes.- dijo Harry con voz cansada.

- Ah, pues…cierto ¬¬…tú…tú, te quedarás aquí!?…porque…seguro que te quieres quedar aquí!!…verdad? ¬¬-

- Emmm…yo…-

- Harry…mi niño…si a ti te gusta estar aquí en Hogwarts…- dijo Lily mirándolo significativamente.

- Pero mamá es que ahora yo…-

- Harry! Tu madre tiene razón, siempre nos pides venir…¬¬quédate.-

- Ashh…está bien…-

- Qué buen niño -

Harry dio media vuelta y se fue sin despedirse de sus padres.

- No crees que le afectó?- preguntó Lily preocupada.

- No…es fuerte, como su padre…-

- Ah! Claro…-

- Qué? No me crees?-

- Pues…-

- ¬¬ déjame demostrártelo-

- Mmm…depende…de qué manera? Me quieres golpear? ¬¬-

- Cómo se te ocurre!? Yo jamás te levantaría la mano siquiera…soy demasiado pacífico.-

- Claaaaaro… por eso me arrancaba de ti no? ¬¬-

- Lily…yo nunca haría algo malo contra ti…-

- ¬¬ tengo hambre…me voy.-

- Pero Lily! No me dejes.- La mujer ya se alejaba por el pasillo.- …no me quiero quedar aquí solito…-

- No tienes hambre?-

- Si…-

- Y qué quieres comer? Tengo que preparar la cena…-

- A ti ¬-

- …- Lily se detuvo repentinamente. No movía ni un músculo de su delgado cuerpo.

- Amor?…- dijo James acercándose a ella.

- James! Nos olvidamos de Songo!-

- ¬¬ qué importa el animal ahora?.-

- Cómo que qué importa?! PUES EL POBRE DE SONGO ESTÁ PERDIDO, Y SOLITO!!-

- Pero…pero…YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY SOLITO!- gritó James exaltado.

- Tengo que encontrarlo.- siguió Lily sin prestarle atención a su marido, acto seguido, se alejó corriendo del lugar.

- Lilyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- llamó James.-…me dejó…solito…porque estoy solito, no hay nadie aquí a mi laaaaado, no habrán problemas hoy, de mi ya se han burlaaaaadooo…- empezó a cantar James con ojitos llorosos, mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. (Nda: Para los que no captaron, esa es la canción que canta burro en Shrek…)

**En otra parte del castillo….**

- Petunia…- susurró Narcisa sobre la oreja de la mujer que aún dormía en el suelo de la habitación.

- …- sin respuesta.

- Petunia por favor, despierta…- dijo tocando el hombro de Petunia.

- Sí mamá, ya voy…prepárame el desayuno si?? ZzZzZz-

- Petunia, no soy tu madre!-

- Msmsmhsm…-

- ¬¬ ya despierta, no puedes estarahí tirada el resto del día.-

- Pero mamá…- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Petunia, cariño…déjame aclararte algo. Tu madre está muerta.-

- Qué?!- gritó abriendo los ojos.

- Eso pues.-

- Mi…mi mamá? TT…muerta?-

- Por supuesto, ya estás algo vieja como para que tu madre esté viva no?-

- Yo…vieja?-

- Petunia cariño…cuántos años tienes?-

- Pues…15, no?-

- Mmm…al parecer te golpeaste la cabeza…quizás mientras dormías…-

- Quién eres?- un brillo malicioso apareció en el rostro de Narcisa al escuchar la pregunta.

- Yo…soy tu ama.-

- ¿?-

- Debes obedecerme en todo…-

- Mi-mi ama?-

- Exacto…-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Pero…porqué?-

- Porque…te amo y tu me amas.-

- Sólo por eso?…es que…si tu me amas entonces…-

- Además eres un obsequio para mí.-

- Un…obsequio?-

- Así es.-

- Ey…para el carro, yo no soy una cosa, además eres mujer!-

- Ja,ja,ja…pues eso no es problema, ya verás.- Narcisa se alejó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación donde se encontraba un mini-bar. Sacó una botella y una copa mientras se disponía a servir, luego le ofreció una a Petunia.

- No gracias, soy muy pequeña, no puedo tomar alcohol…-dijo Petunia rechazando la copa.

- Tú te lo pierdes…-

- Entonces…tendré que quedarme aquí?- preguntó mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada la habitación.

- Exacto.-

- Pero, aquí hay solo una cama…-

- Y cuál es el problema?- preguntó Narcisa extrañada.

- Dónde dormiré yo?-

- Pues en la cama…- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Y tú?-

- Lo mismo…-

- Pero…entonces, vamos a dormir juntas?-

- Claro! Qué esperabas?-

- La verdad…es que prefiero…-

- Ya te lo dije…soy tu ama, y tienes que obedecerme en todo.-

- Pero…yo no quiero tener dueña…-dijo Petunia con ojos vidriosos de los cuales caían algunas lágrimas traicioneras.

- Oh, vamos Pet…no llores…- dijo Narcisa abrazándola.

- Pero es que…-

- Qué?-

- Quiero a mi mamá…y mi casa…y no te conozco.- dijo entre sollozos.

- Vamos, no será tan malo…ya me conocerás…-

- Pero…tu me tratas mal…yo quiero irme…-

Narcisa suspiró, agarró un ladrillo del suelo (Nadie sabe de dónde lo sacó) y golpeó a Petunia en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

En otro lugar… 

Remus se encontraba solo en los jardines de la escuela, cerca de la puerta de entrada pero ciertamente oculto entre algunos matorrales, sin estarlo a propósito.

Hacía ya un par de días que se había encontrado con Hagrid, quien le había hablado de una pequeña y "adorable" camada de escargutos de cola explosiva.

Se escuchó el sonido de un carruaje al entrar. Se detuvo cerca de donde estaba el hombre-lobo, quien levantó la vista para ver a los recién llegados.

- Profesor Lupin!-

- Hola Hermione…Hola Ron.- dijo al ver al segundo.-…Qué los trae en vacaciones al colegio?-

- Bueno…vinimos a ver a Harry, en realidad…no hemos recibido noticias de él últimamente.-

- Es que con todo lo que ha sucedido no creo que haya tenido tiempo…- lo disculpó Remus.

- Puede ser…ya lo extrañamos.- dijo Hermione

- …-

- bien pues…nosotros nos vamos. Adiós Remus…- el aludido sólo inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida.

Hermione y Ron caminaron hacia el castillo juntos…sus manos rozándose…

- Hermi…-

- Si, Ron?- este último miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que no hubiera persona alguna…se acercó a la chica, la tomó de la cintura y…la besó.

Ron se alejó lentamente de la chica, abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándola divertido y a la vez algo asustado.

Hermione estaba paralizada, con los brazos tiesos a los costados de su cuerpo, los ojos abiertos con expresión sorprendida y los labios separados, aún húmedos.

- Q…qué?-

- Qué de qué?-

- Tu…me besaste?-

- Creo…por?- preguntó Ron divertido.

- En…en los labios?-

- Supongo…Hermi…pasa algo?-

- Y yo…yo te correspondí…-

- Si…¬¬-

- Osea…yo te gusto?-

- Por algo te besé no?-

- Y tú me gustas…-

- Así parece.- Dijo Ron sonriente.

- Entonces…somos novios?-

- …si quieres…-

- Ron!!- chilló Hermione.

- Qué?-

- Tienes que pedírmelo…mas…-

- Ah? Mas qué?-

- Más románticamente!-

- Ashh…está bien…- dijo a regañadientes incándose en el suelo y tomándole una mano a la chica.-…Hermione Granger…aceptarías ser mi novia??-

- Ay…no sé…es que me toma tan…de sorpresa!- contestó Hermione sonrojada con una mano en la mejilla.

- Hermione…me harías tan felíz si aceptaras…- insistió el muchacho.

- Mmmm…está bien…-

- Eso significa que…eres mi novia?-

- Siiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- volvió a gritar la chica mientras saltaba sobre Ron para abrazarlo.

- Emmm…Hermi…me…aplastas…- murmuró Ron desde debajo de la chica.

- Y qué? Te aguantas…estoy emocionada…¬¬-

- Claro…- Ron fijó la mirada mientras comenzaba a contar en un susurro el tiempo que pasaba.-…84,85,86,87…-

- Ron…le quitas el romanticismo…- lo regañó la chica.

- 101,102,103…-

- Rooooon!!!!! Deja de contar ¬¬-

- Estás consciente de que llevamos 110 segundos como novios?-

- En serio??? Qué emocioooooooon!!!!!!!!!!-

- Si…y que a los ya 120 segundos me tienes apretado contra el suelo…apunto de morir ahogado?-

- Ron…¬¬…eso no sonó bien…-

- Pero es lo que sucede…-

- Ya…mira! Me estoy levantando.-

- Ya…ahora…podríamos consumar nuestro pololeo no?- preguntó Ron cuando se logró levantar.

- …cómo así? ¬¬-

- así…- dijo Ron antes de besarla.

- Je…je,je…eso me gustó.- dijo Hermione al separarse de su novio con cara de boba.

- A mí también.-

**Fin 7º capitulo.**

Bien…sé que este capítulo no terminó muy interesante…pero el que viene es mejor…así que…¿qué les cuesta dejar algunos reviews?

Apúrense…se acerca el final…


End file.
